Dejando todo atras
by carolina cullen
Summary: Bella es un vampiro de unos 17 años que vive con sus dos hermanos hasta qiue algo hace que su vida cambie para siempre y deba abandonar todo y mudarse a Forks donde conose a unos chcos fuera de lo normal.BelaXJacob SethXBella EdwardXBella en la SECUELA
1. Chapter 1

-"Bella otra vez no"- El grito de mi hermano provino desde algún lugar del oscuro bosque

-"Bells por favor sabes que rastreando somos un asco"- Bueno creo que mis hermanitos se lo merecían un poco pero así era yo era malvada.

Desde mi conversión fui así y nunca pensaría en cambiar ni un poco porque creo que ellos con sus pasados complicados me incluyeron en su vida hace 50 años sabiendo que les deparaba el futuro con migo en su familia.

Mi familia o aquelarre como dicen otros vampiros es de tan solo tres personas y ninguna ha encontrado su otra mitad aún así que somos un grupo de solitarios que disfruta la compañía de los otros mientras tratamos de sobrevivir.

Jasper mi hermano mayor fue quien poco a pocos nos unió el seria así como el jefe de nuestro aquelarre pero creo que jamás va a poder ser un jefe de aquelarre ya que su pasado fue algo complicado y le teme mucho al poder. De humano Jasper era un tampoco sureño que desde su nacimiento soñaba con ser un militar y a pesar de ser menor de edad a los 17 años el ya estaba en el ejercito confederado.

Una noche hace mas de 2 siglos el se hallaba realizando la evacuación por problemas en la guerra, cuando se encontró con María una sádica vampira obsesionada con la guerra entre neófitos, y lo convirtió condenándolo a ser parte de sus ejércitos. Jasper lucho duramente y llego a convertirse en la mano derecha de María pero él no era feliz, simplemente sufría. Y quien no sufriría en su lugar el es empático así que cada víctima que él se cobraba le pegaba sus emociones haciéndolo sentirse asustado, confundido y luego sentía la muerte de la persona sobre su conciencia.

Uno de los días no pudo más y decidió huir pero no tenía a donde así que vago sin rumbo mucho tiempo hasta que un día se encontró con una muchacha, Jasper sintió una seria atracción hacia la sangre de la chica y por la mala suerte de la chica él no se había alimentado. Le dio caza por unos días hasta que la sed pudo más que él y la ataco. Cuando esta casi no le quedaba sangre jazz vio algo que lo asusto la chica llevaba su nombre en su chaqueta y su apellido era Hale al igual que el.

El asustado hiso lo único que se le ocurrió para salvarla y la convirtió en una hermosa vampiresa. Jasper no se alejo de la muchacha en los tres días y cuando esta despertó le explico todo y a la vez le pidió que por favor le contraste de sus orígenes ya que él no `podía comprender porque tenía su apellido. La muchacha que se llamaba Rosalie le explico toda su vida y le conto sobre cada uno de los antecesores exceptuando a un tío abuelo de ella que nunca había conocido que había muerto en la guerra. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la verdad decidieron que jamás se separarían, y se volvieron como hermanos en esta vida complicada vida.

Según Lo que Rosalie me había contado el realmente nunca pudo perdona a Jasper por lo que le había hecho pero temía terriblemente alejarse de él ya que en esta vida estaba completamente sola. Rose, descubrió que no quería ser un monstro chupasangre así que se dedico a tomar solo sangre de animales, aunque ella sabía que eso no cubría completamente la sed sino que solo lograba apacíguala. Jasper no tardo en adoptar la misma dieta aunque le costaba horrores y cada vez que Rosalie lo veía cazar un humano se alejaba del ya que le daba asco verlo herir a una persona inocente luego de enterarse que ella había sido en un principio una comida de ese muchacho.

No paso mucho hasta que Rosalie harta completamente de los deslices de Jasper decidió alejarse de él y se separaron dirigiéndose a lugares completamente diferentes de america, jazz se fue al sur y Rose fue hacia el norte.

Rosalie perdió todo contracto con su hermano o su tátara abuelo o lo que fuese que él era y se instalo a vivir en un pueblito muy pequeño llamado forks. Vivió un tiempo en tranquilidad y oculta de todo ser humano o vampiro ya que ella misma detestaba lo que era y menos quería estar cerca de otros como ella. Una tarde de lluvia, lo cual era casi todas las tardes en ese pueblito detestable con una sola ventaja para ella que era podrá salid de día aunque no se cruzaba con nadie era más un fantasma, caminaba por el bosque hasta que se encontró con una niña pequeña con una profunda herida en la pala en su mano.

Esa pequeña niña era yo y por más de que Rose busco por cada rincón del estado jamás pudo encontrar a mis padres decidió que vivirá con ella. Rose cuido de mi aunque no me quiso decir la verdad hasta que yo alcance mis 14 años que descubrí que ella jamás envejecía y por las malas tuvo que decirme la verdad.

Para mis 16 años yo ya sabía todo sobre el mundo de los vampiros y ansiaba con todo mi corazón ser como Rosalie pero ella me decía que no me transformaría jamás que prefería mil veces morir antes que eso. Pero ambas sabíamos que yo era demasiado testaruda como para rendirme así que seguí insistiendo hasta que un día cuando viajábamos hacia el norte para instalarnos en otro lugar as yo podía seguir con mis estudios en un lugar donde no me reconociesen nos encontramos con Jasper quien en una primera instancia me pareció extremadamente atemorizante a causa de sus destellantes ojos rojos. Pero al poco tiempo empezó a simpatizarme ya que como me conto Rose el ya no atacaría humanos, porque al igual que ella valoraba a estos últimos.

Los tres vivimos muy bien hasta que yo termine mis estudios y era momento de decidir qué era lo que quería para mi futuro. Tenía dos grandes opciones las cuales eran aceptar la beca en la universidad de Washington para seguir mis estudios o quedarme junto a mi familia, y dejar mis estudios para siempre. Creo que esa fue una de las peores decisiones que se me plantaron en mi vida ya que Rose se negaba a convertirme en un vampiro, pero Jasper cada día sufría mas mi permanencia en la casa. A contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar a mi ni me apetecía nada la idea de seguir mis estudios pero sabía que si no me iba de esa casa el que se iría seria Jasper y no quería volver a dividirlos, así que decidí irme y dejar a mis hermanos.

Rosalie lloro a lagrima seca, ya que los vampiros no lloran, y aunque Jasper intentaba calmarla con su don las emociones de Rose eran tan intensas que lo contagiaron a él también, haciendo que si razón aparente toda la ciudad comenzase a llorar sin parar y a sufrir.

Creo que no pase ni 2 horas en la universidad que el dolor de alejarme de mi familia se hiso tan insostenible que me fui de allí y me interne sola en un bosque con la esperanza de encontrar a mis hermanos en el mismo bosquecito de Massachusetts donde habíamos estado viviendo un tiempo hasta que me había decidido meter en la universidad, pero ellos ya no estaban allí. Corrí desesperada pero claro como no podía faltar mi inhumana torpeza hiso acto de presencia y me tropecé con una raíz de un árbol cayéndome e incrustándome una piedra que perforo una arteria de mi brazo comenzando una hemorragia. No lo podía creer de todos los lugares en los cuales se podía incrustar una estúpida piedra había sino en la arteria de mi brazo donde la hemorragia de seguro me mataría. No sé cuánto tiempo pare sufriendo mientras litros y litros de mi sangre abandonaban mi cuerpo sin filtro por más de que trataba de sostener a herida y frenar el sangrado hasta que una vos demasiado conocida para mi resonó en el aire llamándome. Creía que ya había muerto y que me encontraba en el cielo cuando sentía las frías manos de mi hermana sosteniéndome y diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien que no la abandonase que siguiese con ella, peor la maldita debilidad que acarreaba ser humana se hiso presente haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran para lo que yo creía que seria para siempre hasta que un insoportable fuego invadió mis venas, haciéndome lo que soy ahora, una vampiresa.

-"Bella sal ahora o lo lamentaras"- El típico acento sureño de Jasper se hiso notar haciéndome dar cuenta que estaba realmente enojado y que yo me hallaba en serios problemas así que decidí saltar del árbol en donde me encontraba y enfrentarme a mis dos lindos y rubios hermanitos que seguro estaban luchando con las ganas de descuartizarme.

-"Isabela Mary Hale, ¿qué creías que hacías?"- oh oh ese tono en Rose sí que era peligroso.

-"nada Rose solo que estaba harta de escuchar todos esos corazones latiéndome alrededor"- mentí lo mejor que pude aunque me imaginaba que no se la creería ya que la mentira no era una de mis mayores virtudes y solía jugarme en contra la mayoría de las veces que intentaba salir de clases antes o escapar a alguna de mis responsabilidades en el trabajo.-"además todas las lecciones del profesor de matemáticas me las sé de memoria"

-"Bella sabes que tenemos que aparentar ser humanos y ningún humano de 17 años ya sabe lo que van a dar sus profesores los siguientes años ya que se supone que es la primera vez que tienes 17"- Maldición como odiaba que me dijesen eso huya estaba harta de siempre lo mismo, aparentar que éramos normales hasta que ya no podíamos vivir en un lugar y debíamos mudarnos.

-"Por favor dejen de tratarme como una niña yo ya sé que debemos aparentar por eso es normal que me ratee de clases cada tanto todos lo hacen"- dije enfuscada ya que si algo sabía muy bien es que vampira mas cabeza dura que yo había solo una y era mi hermana Rose

-" Por dios bella no me vengas con eso, no todos se ratean de el colegio y salen a los bosques que quedan a una mil, y menos se dejan ver por la gente de la ciudad que alertan sobre una niña de 17 años corriendo en moto a una velocidad imposible."- y pues claro había algunos detallitos que no había pulido en mi suprema fuga y era obvio que Mis hermanos estarían a l tanto de todo gracias a su súper oído.

-"Miren ustedes no son mis padres y saben que yo ya estoy lo suficiente mente grande como para saber qué es lo que me conviene y cómo manejarme con el instituto"- una mueca de furia surco el rostro de mi hermana quien tenía los ojos cada vez mas negros por el enojo-"saben además quiero que entiendan de una vez si yo quisiese me podría i r de aquí y empezar una vida sola sin presiones que cazar puedo sola"- dije completamente encolerizada mirando a mi hermana la cual cambio su semblante instantáneamente. Justo en el blanco. Si había algo que Rose temía era el perderme a mi o a Jasper y ya sé que estaba mal pero era mi única carta a jugar.

-"Bella no digas eso por favor no lo digas nunca más"- el sollozo sin lagrimas de Rose era algo que dolía pero verla así tan indefensa lloriqueándome con la voz temblorosa era el golpe más duro que podía existir en este o en cualquier mundo.

-"hermana sabes que jamás me iría ustedes son mi familia todo lo que tengo y tienen que entender que a pesar de todo, yo ya puedo tomar decisiones por mi misma ya tengo como 80 años y me siento lo suficientemente capas para decidir si entrar a una clase o no. "dije acariciando la rubia cabellera de mi hermana-"Rose, Jazz ambos quiero que lo entiendan de una vez que ya no soy una niña pequeña, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

Ambos me miraron y pude ver el entendimiento aparecer poco a apoco y como los ojos de mi hermana volvían a mirarme con era tonada de topacio cálido que siempre se reservaba par mi y nadie más. Los mire a ellos dos y sentí como algo encajaba en mi y todo comenzaba a tener más sentido, yo no me había ido de allí por la molestia de la sangre humana sino que lo que me había fastidiado había sido esa parejita que se estaban demostrándose su amor. Todo lo que ellos sentían, como sus corazones se aceleraban cuando se miraban a los ojos, como la respiración de ella se iba entrecortando al acercarse a él, y como a cada roce ella sentía una especie de escalofrío. No todos se daban cuenta de eso pero yo sí y justo a mi, la única de ese aula destinada a vivir sola con mis "hermanos" sin encontrar a alguien que me amase porque como ambos siempre me decían, por origen los vampiros somos seres despiadados y desde que fuimos condenados a esta vida no podemos relacionarnos con más gente que tu propio aquelarre. Los mire a ellos dos mis compañeros en esta soledad y realmente tuve ganas de llorar pero otra de las consecuencias de ser vampiro era no poder llorar, lo cual me hiso fastidiarme tanto que patee una roca que voló velozmente y al chocar con un árbol lo traspaso haciendo que este se cayese por el impacto.

-"¿Bella que es lo que te ocurre realmente hermanita?"- Me pregunto mi rubio hermano mirándome completamente extrañado por la reacción que había tenido peor yo no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones así que me aleje de allí hasta que llegue a un claro muy hermoso.

Me puse a mirar todo lo que había a mi alrededor, toda esa vida que florecía día a día con la luz del sol que entraba por allí aunque en ese momento estaba nublado cosa no muy rara en el estado de Washington el cual no solía mostrar el sol contantemente al menos por esas zonas del estado. Me puse a mirar detenidamente cada pequeño cambio que el lugar daba segundo a segundo que por más que fuese mínimo con mi súper desarrollada vista podía ver todo, desde el mínimo crecimiento de cada partecita del pasto hasta el movimiento de las pequeñas hormigas que trasladan pequeñas cositas constantemente. Me gire lentamente para encarar a mis hermanos y preguntarles:

-"¿Nuestra vida será siempre así?"-ambos me miraron extrañados sin entender a que me estaba refiriendo con mis palabras así que decidí continuar para darles a entender mi punto-"¿siempre estaremos mudándonos de un lado para el otro, escondiéndonos de todo el mundo, sin llegar a conocer a nadie?"- Aunque sabía que ellos no tenían las respuestas igual estaban ambos mirándome y tratando de buscar una solución a mis preguntas que tanto me dañaban.

-"¿es eso cierto?"- me pregunto rose con la vos que denotaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo ella-"estas mal porque no tienes amigos"- dijo para agregar la rubia en forma de afirmación y ahí note de donde provenía su dolor, ella se había negado rotundamente a convertirme en el momento que yo lo quise porque sabía lo que ocurriría al traerme a esta vida. Los mire a ambos sintiéndome como la peor persona del mundo, ellos siempre habías estado allí para mí y yo lo único que hacía era hacerles la vida más difícil con mis caprichos los cuales recién hasta ahora tenían un verdadero significado.

-"Rose no es lo que tú piensas"- dije sintiendo como su mirada se entestecía mas segundo a segundo.

-"Bella si es eso y lo siento tienes razón en odiarme, yo te condene"-dijo rose mas para ella que para mí y hundió su rostro entres sus manos lamentándose en silencio. Mire a Jasper buscando ayuda en el pero el negó con la cabeza suavemente demostrándome que esta vez era algo entre nosotras y que él no era quien para interrumpir. Mire a mi hermana y me acerque a ella suavemente y la rodee con mis brazos suavemente aunque con el temor de que me alejase, pero no fue as i sino que al contrario, ella me estrecho fuertemente contra su cuerpo y yo hundí suavemente mi rostro contra su cabello y comencé a sollozar sin lagrimas.

-"hermana no te odiaría jamás, tu y Jasper son los más importante que tengo en esta vida o no vida lo que sea que es"-dije tratando de explicarles todo lo que sentía aunque se me hacía muy difícil decirlo a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta por el sollozo-"Lo único que me duele es que jamás podre tener un novio o alquilen especial en otro sentido y es por eso que estos últimos días…"-no pude terminar la frase ya que fui interrumpida por Mi hermano.

-"si lo sabemos estos días has estado deprimida pero bella recuerda que si podemos amar no somos piedras"-dijo Jasper tan suave que ese tono me asusto y levante el rostro a verlo y note que el también se encontraba destrozado-"Bella para cada vampiro existe otra mitad mejor dicho un vampiro nace para complementar a otro o para ser complementado, no estarás sola para siempre"-dijo jazz mirándome pero notaba el dolor en sus ojos.

-"¿Jazz, tu nunca la encontraste, digo a tu otra mitad?"- pregunte con curiosidad-"¿y tu Rose?"-pregunte a mi hermana que al escuchar nuestra conversación había alzado su rostro hacia mí y me miraba con una sonrisa la cual solo era una máscara para ocultar algo más.

-"no la verdad es que ninguno de los dos encontró a su otra mitad, cuando uno encuentra a su otra mitad siente una infrenable necesidad de estar con esa persona y la mínima distancia les causa sufrimiento"-dijo Jasper suavemente y luego mirando hacia otro lado. Y cuando lo seguí con la mira pude notar algo raro, no sabía que era pero tenía una sensación de que no era bueno.

Quise decir algo pero cuando estaba por hablar un aroma capto mis sentidos completamente y me olvide por completo de lo que iba a decir. El aroma era lago dulzón parecido a la sangre humana pero más floral era como extraño pero me resultaba extraño. No lo podía reconocer era parecido al olor de Jasper pero no era así, no era animal ya que no despertaba sed en mi y mucho menos humano aunque tenía similitud a este ultimo.

Un gruñido retumbo en el pecho de Jasper pero no lo libero sino que lo contuvo pero se puse frente a nosotras agazapado como para defendernos de algo que se acercaba por el oeste. Rose se puse de pie y me tiro del brazo para que lo hiciese pero no se agazapo al igual que Jasper.

Un vampiro salió desde lo profundo del bosque y se nos acerco. Nos comenzó a observar uno por uno a los tres hasta que sus ojos color borgoña oscuro se posaron en mí y me empezaron a inspeccionar como si fuese un pedazo de carne en rebaja. Rose se percato de la dirección de la mirada del vampiro era directamente hacia mí y posiciono su cuerpo entre la mirada del vampiro y yo y en una especie de gruñido que no se gasto en contener mostro todos sus perlados y perfectos dientes mostrándole su ferocidad.

El vampiro era de mediana estatura y con una consistencia muscular no muy abundante, traía su negro y largo cabello atado en una coleta que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Se podía decir que era medianamente guapo pero no era despampanante a decir verdad mi hermano Jasper era mucho más guapo que él, por lo que sabía los vampiros por naturaleza eran guapo y este vampiro no era la excepción. Cuando presente más atención a sus brazos pude notar una gran cantidad de marcas en forma de medialuna causadas por mordidas de vampiros y me estremecí levemente. Era un guerrero al igual que Jasper lo había sido lo cual volvía a ese forastero una amenaza y un símbolo atemorizante y mas para mí que jamás había luchado chonta otro vampiro, en realidad no conocía a otro vampiro fuera de mis dos hermanos.

-"no vengo en busca de un enfrentamiento"- Dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que Jasper se hallaba frente a nosotras esperando un mínimo avance de su parte para atacarlo.-"mi nombre es Adam"- dijo sonriéndome solo a mí.

-"Un gusto somos Jasper, Rosalie y Bella"-dijo señalándonos respectivamente a cada una mientras hablaba-"si no lo has notado mi aquelarre y yo habitamos estas tierras así que te debo informar que es nuestro territorio"- dijo sonando totalmente autoritario como jefe de familia que era.

-"no me interesa el territorio sino la chica"- dijo observadnos a ambas y relamiéndose los labios

Jasper tomo a ros por la cintura y la posiciono a su lado mientras con el otro brazo seguía cubriéndome protectoramente. El vampiro comenzó a reír pero luego se volvió a poner serio.

"no te preocupes no me interesa la rubia la cual supongo que es tu pareja sino que me interesa la otra la más pequeña"- dijo y su vista se posiciono en mi pero yo ya no lo mire mas sino que mire a mi hermana la cual tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Sabía que a ojos de cualquiera podía soñar vanidoso el gesto pero yo sabía que ella sentía un terrible dolor cuando alguien se metía con su belleza y en especial le debía doler que la despreciasen de aquel modo. Trate de sonreírle a rose pero una ola de nervios de parte de Jasper me hiso caer a la realidad y volví a mirar al vampiro de cabello negro y caí en cuenta de lo que el acababa de decir sobre mi y un escalofrío me recorrió completamente, y me pegue lo mas que pude a la espalda de mi alto y rubio hermano.

-"ella no está interesada"-dijo Jasper al sentir mi repentino movimiento para buscar su protección y le agradecí mentalmente ya que temía tener que decirlo yo.

-"No te lo preguntaba a ti sino a la dama y como no noto una negativa de su parte"- dijo y se movió a una gran velocidad y me aprisiono entre sus dos fuertes brazos. Por más que intente alejarlo de mi se me hiso imposible pero por suerte Jasper reacciono muy rápido y con una fuerza impresionante me libero de el agarre de ese vampiro haciéndolo volar unos metros hasta estrellarse contra uno arboles los cuales se rompieron por el impacto.

Apenas quede liberada Rosalie me romo y me alejo de Jasper con un convencimiento impresionante y corrió más rápido que nunca alejándome de donde ahora se escuchaba el sonido del combate entre mi hermano y Adam.

_"Rose tenemos que volver a ayudarlo"-dije lloriqueando cuando entramos a nuestra casa y aunque mi vos estaba temblorosa por en shock note que mi hermana me miraba como si me hubiese escuchado pero no se movía de la puesta impidiéndome salir.-"¡¿Rose que haces?! hay que ir con Jazz".

-"Bella Jasper era un guerrero de alto rango durante las guerras en, México el sabe defenderse contra una mayor cantidad de vampiros, además no dejare que te lastimen"- pero como si rose los hubiese invocado alrededor de diez aromas o muchísimos más aparecieron repentinamente en el aire y parecieron ir en dirección al claro donde se le brava la lucha. Mire a mi hermana quien ahora tenía la cara descompuesta por el pánico que le causaba perder a Jasper y en ese momento vi su debilidad y pase por debajo de su brazos y dándome cuenta de que su débil intento por frenarme ya no funcionaria. Me precipite a una velocidad imposible hasta para un vampiro pero eso no me importaba ya quien no era momento de distraerme mejor dicho en ese momento me encontraba completamente cegada por el deseo de ayudar a mi hermano mayor. Corrí por las huellas que habíamos creado con rose para no crear un nuevo rastro que alertase a los vampiros de mi presencia.

Llegue al claro donde estaban los vampiros para encontrarme con la imagen más escalofriante que podía existir.


	2. Chapter 2 La batalla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, creadora de la saga Crepúsculo. Yo solo soy dueña de la trama de la historia.

Les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 2**

**La batalla**

No podía creer lo que esos malditos habían hecho era imperdonable y merecían desaparecer pero ahora solo me importaba una cosa y era salvar a Jasper. Cuando entre al claro tuve un mejor acceso a la peor imagen que jamás había visto en esto 50 que había vivido siendo un vampiro. Jasper se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras unos 15 o más vampiros lo miraban con los ojos negros por la batalla. Jasper estaba bañado en su propia sangre completamente manchado y para mi mayor horror le faltaban un par de miembros lo cual creaba una imagen aun peor.

Gruñí lo más fuerte que pude para llamar la atención de esos mal vivientes quienes se me giraron con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. No lo dude mas y en un segundo me hallaba volando por los aires impulsada por un salto hecho con todas mis fuerzas conta uno de los vampiros que sostenía por el cuello a Jazz, Choque con todas mis fuerzas contra su pecho y a causa del impacto el vampiro salió despedido a unos 100 metros de mi lo cual me hiso regodearme de satisfacción.

Lentamente me puse de pie y sentí como la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca lista para ser liberada conta alguno de esos vampiros quienes ahora se encontraban acuclillados frente a mí preparando su ataque. Nunca en mi vida había luchado en serio peor Jasper me había enseñado un poco así que no temía luchar contra ellos aunque era uno contra 15 o tal vez 16. Volví a acuclillarme pero un gemido proveniente de Jasper me hiso volver a la tierra y olvidarme del ataque que planeaba contra mis enemigos ya que ahora había algo mas importante en juego.

Mire a Jasper y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que ahora había otro vampiro en sima de el tratando de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de mi rubio hermano, gruñí endurecidamente y me arroje contra este nuevo vampiro quien al igual que el anterior salió despedido a unos 100 metros pero ya no cometería el mismo error. Tome a Jasper en mis brazos mientras unos 30 pares de ojos color borgoña me miraban.

-"niña córrete de aquí o saldrás herida, no correrás con mucha suerte en una batalla"-esa voz me hiso encolerizar más de lo que ya estañaba, esa vos que jamás olvidaría en lo que durara mi existencia, esa voz del vampiro de cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta baja que había sido el causante de todo esto, el era el único culpable de lo que estaba sufriendo mi hermano.

Le saque mis dientes y libere otro grutal gruñido que había estado conteniendo en mi pecho, para mostrarle a ese gusano mi total desacuerdo con sus palabras y demostrando mi ira. Mire a Jazz nuevamente y decidí que otro día le daría caza a ese gusano pero ahora lo único que debía hacer era llevarme a Jasper a un lugar seguro donde pudiese curarse, entonces lo levante y comencé a alejarme de ese lugar.

-"Pequeño error niña y nunca pierdo una presa y menos va a ser a causa de una niñita!"- dijo Adam quien en ese momento junto a otros cuatro vampiros se pusieron en frente de mi tratando de cortarme el paso pero no pensaba parar así que seguí caminando sin darle importancia al vampiro en frente mío. Mi furia recorría cada poro de mi pétreo cuerpo y cuando me encontraba a unos 3 o cuatro pasos de los vampiros una especie de banda color azul se materializo creando una especie de protección donde solo estábamos Jasper y yo. No pude entender porque pero esa banda me daba una especie de protección aunque al parececer era solo parte de mi imaginación ya que no podía ser cierto que una banda me protegiese conta cuatro vampiros.

Cuando ya no quedaba distancia entre los enemigos y yo decidí jugármela y estirar un brazo para correrlos pero antes de poder alcanzarlos los vampiros chocaron contra mi banda y en vez de traspasar como pensaba que ocurriría fueron impulsados levemente hacia atrás dejándome el camino libre.

-"¡¿Pero qué diablos?!"- dijeron varios vampiros a la vez cuando intentaron pasar mi casi imperceptible barrera, chocando una y otra vez sin éxito alguno y rebotando cada vez mas.

-"sabía que esa chiquilla tenía un impresionante poder guardado bajo esa tierna apariencia, déjenla ir todos ahora"- grito Adam con todas sus fuerzas en un tono autoritario el cual denotaba que era el líder pero ya no me interesaba nada que hiciese ese bastardo así que no me gire y seguí caminando sin importar las ganas que tenia de romperle el cuello. Camine hasta que estuve lo suficientemente internada en el bosque como para correré pero u susurro de parte de Jasper hiso que lo mirase y me diese cuenta de mi equivocación. Con todo el dolor del mundo descubrí que mi hermano se hallaba sin todos sus miembros aunque ya no sangraba pero si se retorcía del dolor. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el claro y me encontré nuevamente con el vampiro de cabello negro pero esta vez se encontraba solo parado en el medio con las partes inertes que le faltaban al cuerpo de mi hermano mayor.

Un escalofrió recorrió la parte media y alta de mi espala haciéndome estremecer ya que la simple idea de que ese vampiro tuviese las partes de mi hermano y lo que pudiese hacer con ellas pero yo ya no podía mostrarle temor ya que no se lo merecía así que me acerque lentamente mientras le mostraba mis dientes tratando de parecer lo mas amenazadora que podía pero el levanto las manos en forma de paz y me miro sonriente.

-" No te atacare en este momento eres de sumo interés para mí pero él"-dijo señalando a mi hermano-"me debe un combate". Y dicho esto dejo lo que llevaba en las manos y se apresuro a salir corriendo del claro.

No quise tardar mucho tiempo as que tome las extremidades del cuerpo de Jasper y me apresure a salir a toda mi potencia rápido de allí pero sin causarle dolor a mi hermano quien aunque trataba no podía para de gemir del dolor.

Cuando llegue a la pequeña cabaña donde vivíamos Rose se apresuro a abrazarme pero al notar en el estado que estaba mi hermano se horrorizo tanto que libero un grito agudo de espanto y callo rendida al suelo soltando un largo sollozo sin lagrimas, yo sabía el miedo que debía haber sentido Rose cuando yo había corrido al claro y yo sabía lo que ella temía perdernos a ambos mas allá de que la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como sui ella fuese lo más importante.

-"Rose ve por hilo y aguja que…"- pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que mi hermana ese puso de pie ágilmente y corrió hacia el baño. Cuando volvió no pude hacer nada ya que ella se puso a coser la pierna de Jasper a una velocidad exorbitante y sin dar ni un punto en falso. La mire sorprendida ya que no sabía que ella tuviese esa habilidad con las manos.

-"Bella, Rose era enfermera en su vida humana y además ya me ha curado en otras batallas en las cuales Salí casi tan herido como ahora"- Mire con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa ya que no sabía que Jasper había luchado aun después de haber encontrado a Rose.

-"¡Bella!"- Grito Rose asustada al ver que en mi brazo se hallaba una marca plateada en forma de medialuna la cual parecía tener restos de ponzoña los cuales yo sentía como un ardor bastante molesto pero nada que no pudiese ignorar. Grave error el grito ya que en ese instante Jasper trato de ponerse de pie pero se hallaba demasiado débil para hacerlo así que me apresure junto a ir y suavemente lo empuje hacia atrás para que se recostase.

-"ah esto no es nada"-dije fulminando a Rose con la mirada ya que lo que menos quería era que Jasper se sintiese culpable por todo esto ya que la única culpable era yo.

-"Bella no debiste haber vuelto al claro, debiste obedecer a tu hermana"- dijo Jasper en su tono autoritario tratando de sonar sobre protector con migo como siempre. Pero lo ignore y me aleje un poco de ellos acercándome a la ventana para mirar mientras intentaba rascarme la herida que cada vez ardía mas y se volvía más molesta.

Mire por la ventana para distraerme y mire la espesura del bosque mientras la noche caía suavemente y silenciosa haciendo que el cielo cambiase de color formando un crepúsculo de colores anaranjados mientras en la parte más alejada del bosque ya se veía ese negro azulado causado por la noche. Desde la ventana podía apreciar como cada noche los pájaros se ocultaban entre los arboles escondiéndose de las criaturas nocturnas se preparaban para salir de carecía para seguir el solo de la vida.

-" ¿Bella porque volviste al prado?"- la voz de Jasper ya sonaba un poco más fuerte y seria como solía ser lo cual me tranquilizo mucho ya que significaba que estaba mejorando y que con una buena casería ya estaría recuperado por completo. Me gire con una sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro por la felicidad que me causaba la mejoría de mi hermano pero lo que me encontré no fue exactamente lo que me esperaba. En vez de ver a mis dos hermanos felices ambos se hallaban con los brazos cruzados fuertemente y con el descontento y el enojo en sus duros ojos. Los mire incrédula y solté un bufido bastante aludible ya que era desesperante esta situación ya que acababa de salvarle la vida a Jasper pero en vez de que estén felices porque los tres estábamos bien se hallaban enojados por qué se yo.

-"no puedo creerlo Bella desobedeciste a Rose y volviste a arriesgarte el pellejo sin saber si vivirías"- Dijo Jasper rápidamente pero no pude dar crédito a sus palabras ya que eran una completa incoherencia no tenía sentido alguno lo que ellos me estaban planteando.

-"no puedo creerlo me lo están diciendo en serio"-dije mirándolos como si estuviesen locos. Pero rose asintió casi instantáneamente así que me dirigí a ella-"¡¿Rose tu no hubieses vuelto al prado?!-Grite con tal furia que mi escudo comenzó a levantarse a mí alrededor mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía por la furia que lo recorría-"¡¿Y tu Jasper si hubiese estado yo en el prado o Rose no hubieses vuelto?!-Grite ahora si liberando mí furia mientras nuevamente mi escudo se hacía presente al igual que en el bosque pero esta vez estaba yo sola adentro y la falta de energías en mí se hacía presente.

-"Es diferente tu eres..."comenso a decir Rose pero me gire indignada y me dirigí hacia la puerta tratando de no escucharlos más a ninguno de ellos. La barrera se esfumo en ese segundo pero no me importa ya nada. Cuando tome la perilla me gire hacia rose y le grite con todo lo que me quedaba de energías.

-"si soy la pequeña inútil de Isabela que no sirve para nada más que hacer berrinches y tra4ernos problemas, ¿cierto?"- Estaba demasiado dolida para seguir allí así que de un tirón tire de la puerta la cual se rompió por mu fuerza y Salí.

Para ellos eso era yo realmente, y aunque pasasen los años y yo cas cumpliese medio siglo de vida nunca iba a cambiar. No podía seguir con ellos si no me trataban como a una igual no podía ser siempre la débil no traía más que problemas y discusiones nuestra vida no podía seguí así, en realidad yo ya no podía soportarlo aunque a ellos parecía agradarles. Sentí como Rose se acercaba hacia mí y me gire a verla y note que se acercaba con lo que supuse que era para abrazarme pero yo no la quería que se acercarse más ya que nuevamente trate de concentrar mis energías en recrear mi lamina protectora con la cual quería demostrarle a rose que no la quería abrazar pero sin tener que hablarle porque no sabía cuánto tardaría en quebrarme. La barrera no tardo mucho en aparecer aunque cada vez me era más difícil de mantener y dude que pudiese servir así que levante mi brazo para mostrarle pero ella me ignoro i siguió acercándose peor como mi barrera todavía estaba alrededor mío choco contra esta y fue impulsada unos pasos hacia atrás y Jasper se movió rápido para atajarla.

-"Rose este es su escudo no lo podrás penetrar2- Dijo Jasper en un leve susurro el cual parecía completamente torturado.

-"Hermana déjame acercarme"- Dijo rose que parecía estar destrozada y yo sabía que le dolía horrores que yo estuviese así de dolida pero más le dolía que la alejase de mí, porque ella me sentía como esa hija que nunca había tenido, ella me lo había dicho hace un rato pero ya no me importaba realmente nada.

-"Bella baja tu barrera"- Dijo Jasper en su tono autoritario de jefe de familia lo cual solo hiso que lo mirase con toda mi ira y le siseé como nunca lo había hecho y pude sentir como su cara se contorsionaba del dolor ya que había sentido todo el odio que quería trasmitirle en ese simple gesto. Me miro completamente dolido y luego miro a Rose la cual se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente como había hecho hoy en la tarde y me odie por hacerla llorar nueva mente y la culpa me invadió. Como podía ser tan mala con mi hermana, me acerque a ella pero me detuve nuevamente y me quede donde estaba.

Iré hacia el otro lado y sin decir más me fui hacia el norte donde podía sentir el aroma de la sangre de una manada de osos pardos que parecían ser lo suficientemente grandes para saciar toda mi sed y mi odio y parecía que no se hallaban tan lejos lo cual me facilitaría las cosas ya que me encontraba débil.


	3. Chapter 3 Un nuevo rumbo

Discleimer: los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo 3**

**Un nuevo rumbo**

Corrí por el bosque hasta el amanecer para tranquilizarme un poco ya que seguía un poco molesta aunque mi sed estaba completamente saciada y mis ojos debían ser completamente dorados o color topacio liquido campo solía decir mi hermano. Un dolor punzante me atravesó al pensar en ellos y en todo lo que había ocurrido. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a sollozar mientras ponía mis rodillas contra mi pecho ocultando mi rostro contra ellas. Tal vez ellos tenían razón y yo era indefensa tal vez realmente necesitaba que alguien me cuide. Me quede allí pensando un rato hasta que otro sonido ajeno al bosque me llego y me hiso ponerme de pie.

Cuando llegue al lugar de donde procedían los extraños ruidos me encontré con dos niños de piel una tonada más morena de lo normar siendo asechados por un puma. Eran al parecer de una raza indígena y parecían bastante familiarizaros con el ambiente ya que estaban solos siendo tan temprano en la mañana. El más grande de los dos que supuse que tendría unos 14 o 15 años estaba sosteniendo una navaja con la cual pensaba asustar al puma lo cual no lograba mientras el más pequeño estaba escondido tras el otro muchacho llorando suavemente mientras escondía su rostro.

Camine lo más lento que pude para no llamar la atención y mire al cielo y agradecí que estuviese nublado ya que si me veían era más fácil de disimularlo pero por las dudas de que saliese el sol o que se escabullese por una rendija entre las nubes me puse la capucha de mi buzo sobre la cabeza y mi par de guantes para evitar que mis manos o mi cara brillasen. Por suerte admenas era invierno en el hemisferio norte así que nadie desconfiaría de una chica que anda con la capucha puesta y un par de guantes.

Me acerque hasta casi quedar al lado de el más pequeño de los chicos peo estaban tan preocupados por el puma que ni siquiera notaron mi presenciaa excepción del puma el cual me miro unos segundos los cuales supuse que estaba intentando averiguar cuál de los dos blancos era más fácil, pero a lo que supuse que era el mismo instinto que me ayudaba a mi durante la cacería era lo que le decía a ese puma que se arrojase contra los niños y así lo estiro e intento pegar un salto para aventarse contra los niños y algo dentro de mi me hiso liberar un grutal y atemorizante gruñido el cual apenas se libero de mi pecho retumbo por ese desolado bosque haciendo volare a un par de aves que se hallaban por esos lares.

Al escuchar el sonido ambos chicos se acostaron en el suelo tapándose las cabezas completamente asustados ya que debían pensar que yo era otro puma y que no tendrían oportunidad alguna. Que los niños se acostasen era una gran ventaja para mí ya que podría pelear tranquilamente y podía tener la libertad de matarlo rápidamente como lo haría en cualquier cacería salvo que no podría beber la sangre aunque me encantase la sangre de puma. Me arroje contra el puma el cual intento lo mismo pero rápidamente le rompí el cuello con una mano mientras con la otra le enterré un palo que estaba tirado por allí para poder disimular el ataque por cualquier cosa. Mire con lastima al pobre puma y descubrí que era una hembra no muy adulta la cual seguro tendría una sangre deliciosa., Olfatee un poico y me di cuenta que tenía razón pero no tenía más tiempo así que corrí y me subí lo más rápido que pude a un árbol y me senté en una rama ya que quería ver la reacción de los niños.

-"¿hermano estamos muertos?"- pregunto suavemente el más pequeño en relación en tamaño y supuse en edad. Ambos levantaron sus rostros y se miraron, el cual había hablado tenía el rostro surcado en lágrimas pero el otro no lo cual me sorprendió ya que normalmente una persona llora al saber que iba a morir de seguro era un muchacho muy valiente. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron fuertemente sin importarles si realmente estaban en peligro o no ya que no miraran si el puma estaba vivo o no solo se abrazaban.

El más pequeño empezó a correr alrededor del claro dando pequeños saltitos de alegría y yo no pude evitar reírme suavemente ya que la imagen me resultaba muy divertida peo al pareceré mi risa no paso inadvertida.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-Dijo el más grande que ahora que lo miraba bien era un poco más moreno de piel y bastante más grande más allá de que aún conservaba los vestigios de la niñez.

En es al escuchar ese grito el pequeñín que se hallaba saltando sin parar supuse por la alegría de estar vivo se sorprendió e intento girar hacia el otro muchacho pero se tropezó con unas rocas y callos sobre las mismas soltando un pequeño gritito ahogado. El golpe realmente no había sido nada realmente pero por mala suerte había caído sobre un par de rocas, una de las cuales se enterró en su mano haciéndole un corte profundo del cual comenzó a brotar sangre furiosamente.

Trate de cerrar mi nariz pero ya era tarde ya que el olor a la sangre del pequeño comenzó a embriagarme y el ardor en mi garganta apareció y comenzó a hacer estragos en mi poca cordura haciéndome enloquecer completamente. Intente correr hacia el otro lado, no importaba donde mientras fuese lejos de allí, pero ya no podía, ya era demasiado tarde como para intentar frenar ese frenesí de sangre humana que crecía cada vez más. Jamás había sentido esa necesidad de alimentarme ya que nunca había visto a un humano sangrar de esa forma, y la verdad era tan desesperante como me había contado Jasper alguna vez ya que me sentía incapaz de reaccionar o de hacer otra cosa que no fuese seguir aspirando ese aroma tan atrayente.

Dejándome llevar por mis más bajos instintos de predadora me comencé a acercar sigilosamente a mi presa sintiendo como la ponzoña bañaba mi boca creándome ese sabor amargo que se suele tener en el momento antes de la cacería que solo se va cuando toda la sangre de la presa ya paso por mi garganta. El otro niño me impidió seguir mirando ya que en un momento ya estaba frente al pequeño tratando de calmar el llanto incontrolable de este. Cuando volví a tener acceso al rostro del pequeño me encontré con una mirada que me helo la sangre.

Su mirada de dolor me recordó demasiado a mi infancia, me recordó a mí, y el otro niño, el cual por lo que supuse de haberlos escuchado antes era el hermano mayor me trajo un recuerdo de mi vida humana que creía perdido para siempre; los intentos desesperados del hermano por ayudarlo eran algo que realmente el más pequeño ignoraba peor que yo viéndolo desde afuera de la situación sentía la angustia del más grande, angustia que en su momento había sentido Rose cuando a mí de pequeña pe pasaba cualquier cosa y ella no paraba hasta que me había tranquilizado y paraba de llorar.

Algo dentro de mi despertó y descubrí que todo el rencor y la ira que podía llegar a tener contra mis hermanos era completamente injustificada ya que ellos no me trataban así porque me creían una carga, una insoportable que solo molestaba con sus berrinches, ellos me cuidaban porque aunque lo intentase para ellos yo era su pequeñita a la cual habían visto crecer poco a poco hasta llegar a lo que yo era ahora. Rose era mi hermana y me cuidaba como tal, ella me había curado heridas como la del pequeño hace más o menos medio siglo atrás porque en ese momento yo era la pequeña débil y aunque no lo quisiese admitir para ella yo seguí siendo vulnerable.

Cuando me acerque un poco mas pude sentir casi saborear el aroma de la sangre del niño que pasaba por mis fosas nasales y luego atravesaba mi garganta como una gran cuchilla pero realmente no me importaba el sabor ni la posibilidad de calentar mi garganta sino que lo único que quería yo en este momento era ayudar a ese pequeño que lloraba desconsoladamente que no debía llegar a los 8 años casi la mitad de la edad que debía tener el hermano que serian unos 14 o 15 tal vez.

Seguí acercándome a paso lento, para mi velocidad normal cuando caminaba, pero para le velocidad de un humano promedio era un paso bastante acelerado ya que a pesar de mis ganas de ayudar debía guardar las apariencias. Lo mire detenidamente y al parecer esta vez sí noto mi presencia y elevo su carita hacia mi dejándome ver sus pequeños ojos negros desde los cuales no dejaban de caer lagrimas sin parar. El chico me miro y sonrió al v3erme y no mude más que mirarlo y sonreírle ya que el niño destellaba ternura aunque su carita estuviese surcada de lagrimas, me dejo de sonreír pero no dejo de mirarme y simplemente me levanto su manita para mostrarme su lastimadura y yo fingí sorpresa al ver la cantidad de sangre que emanaba y sin pensármelo dos veces deje de pensar en su aroma y me acerque lo más rápido que pude sin deschabar mi verdadera identidad y me acuclille al lado de su hermano para poder estar a la atura de ambos.

-"oye pequeñín no llores"-dije pasándole mis dedos por las mejillas limpiándole las lagrimas y me arrepentí al momento ya que, más allá de mis guantes mis manos debían estar heladas para su joven tacto y no me equivoque ya que se alejo un poquito de mi ya que le asusto la frialdad de mis manos.

-"oye córrete que lo asustas, Alex dime hermanito ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho la mano?"-la dura vos con la que me había hablado a mí se ablando por completo cuando se comunico con su hermanito menor al igual que su mirada lo hiso al abandonarme y posarse en Alex.

-"Mira muchacho te lo diré una sola vez ya que no quiero pelear con un niño de unos 14 años mientras debería estar ayudando a tu hermano"-el chico me miraba completamente sorprendido y no podía entender realmente pero parecía que se había quedado completamente en blanco pero instantáneamente reacciono pero ya no tenía mi atención en el sino que yo miraba a Alex-"Alex yo me quedare junto a ti cuanto quieras , al menos que no me quieras cerca y lo entenderé completamente"- dije tratando de sonar como la persona madura que realmente era yo.

-"¡NO!"-grito el chico haciéndome saltar en el lugar de la sorpresa ya que no esperaba esa reacción de su parte pero lego sonreí ya que me resultaba realmente tierno ese pequeñín. En ese momento el chico al ver que yo no respondía se largo a llorar con gran fuerza, no creí que le aguantasen tanto los pulmones, contra mi buzo con ambas manos llenándome de sangre el buzo el cual mire un poco decepcionada ya que realmente me gustaba ese buzo pero luego no pude más que reír ante la reacción de Alex.

Lo tome con una mano por sus piernas y la otra la puse en su espalda para balancear el peso así podía alzarla y pareció no molestarle sino que al contrario ya que se acomodo entre mis brazos hasta quedar en una posición que le quedaba cómoda y me miro con sus ojitos marones completamente abiertos. Luego el tomo una gran bocanada de aire sobre mi buzo y supuse que era mi aroma lo que lo atraía lo cual era bastante normal siendo yo un vampiro el cual tiene todas las armas para atraer presas humanas pero como no era el caso no me importo e hice como si no lo hubiese visto.

Me gire lentamente y me arme de paciencia para encontrarme con la mirada hostil del muchacho más grande pero no fue con eso lo que me encontré sino con una mirada de completa confusión pero que luego al verme movió la cabeza primero a un lado y luego al otro y me miro a los ojos unos segundos para luego mirar al puma.

-"¿Dónde viven ustedes?"-Le pregunte lo más tranquila que pude ya que me era bastante difícil mantener mis emociones a ralla sosteniendo a Alex en mis brazos mientras este aun sangraba ya que el olor era un poco mareante aunque ya no me atraía como lo hacía antes. El chico me miro completamente extrañado como si le hubiese preguntado si le gustaba comer perritos bebes en el desayuno. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego se cayó y se quedo mirando a mis brazos donde ahora se hallaba durmiendo su hermano menor suavemente apoyado contra mi pecho y su mano apoyada contra mi brazo en un sector donde mi brazo estaba expuesto. Al principio sentir el correr de su sangre sobre su piel me hiso comenzar a sentir ese frenesí por tomar la sangre pero de un momento a otro mi auto control volvió por completo haciéndome olvidar de lo que quería hacer y solo preocuparme por hablar con el hermano mayor, el cual parecía nuevamente haber quedado en blanco pero ahora mirando el puma así que carraspee un poco para poder llamarle la atención aunque el carraspeo me dolió un poco ya que me trague de un zaque toda la ponzoña que había acumulado en mi boca.

-"vivimos en la reserva indígena Quileute de la Push en este mismo estado a una hora más o menos de aquí"-dijo el chico y al mirarme bajo la cabeza completamente avergonzado y no me fue muy difícil descubrir como habían llegado aquí.

-"Robaron un auto por lo que dicen mis cálculos y vinieron aquí solos armados con solo una navaja vieja. ¿Cierto?"- Pegunte pero más en un tono de afirmación ya que no cabía dudas ya que en la situación que los había encontrado era mas de cacería que de otra cosa. Lo cual solo me pude hacer sonreír, pero el muchacho bajo la cabeza completamente avergonzado.

-"si y fue una muy mala idea todo por querer ganarle una apuesta a uno de los amigotes de mi hermana"- lo mire divertida ya que ese chico se había puesto a darme explicaciones como si fuese su hermana o su niñera y yo solamente era una extraña que ofrecía su ayuda.

-"está bien muchacho yo no soy tu madre no tienes por qué darme explicaciones"-dije con el tono mas cómplice que pude demostrándole que me hallaba de su lado y no estaba pensando en retarlo y el sonrió complacido por mi contestación,-"bueno ahora poniéndonos serios dime donde está el auto así llevamos a tu hermano que aunque no lo parezca pesa..."-debía disimular-" y además hay que cargar a tu presa"-dije dedicándole un giño y él me muro completamente sorprendido

-"¿mi qué?"-dijo el muchacho sin entender completamente nada mirándome desconcertado como si yo fuese una loca, no pude evitar reír estridentemente y aunque mi risa para el oído humano era como el sonar de unas campanillas o eso me habían dicho en el instituto desperté al joven muchacho que dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos.

_"ese puma de allí no sé si te diste cuenta pero está muerto"-dije riendo pero él me miro incrédulo al ver el palo que estaba incrustado en el exacto punto donde estaba el corazón del anima.-"en mi tierra me llaman la mata pumas"-dije lo cual no era del todo mentira pero él no podía saber mis verdaderas razones ni que la muerte del puma había sido causa de la rotura de su cuello.

Ambos chicos me miraron completamente incrédulos por mi hazaña y yo solo levante mis hombros suavemente y sonreí.

-"chicos no fue gran cosa simplemente cuando estaba por aquí los oí pelear contra el puma y me acerque y cuando este salto para atacarlos yo corrí lo más rápido que pude y le incrusté el palo, no fue gran cosa"-dije tratando de quitarle importancia al asiento ya que lo que menos quería era más preguntas al respecto y tener que mentirle a los muchachos. Ambos se miraron y luego asintieron impresionados y supe que no iban a tocar más el tema así que suspire aliviada.

El muchacho más grande me guio a la carretera donde a lo lejos ya podía oler el olor a nafta aceite y a oxido viejo por lo que supuse que la camioneta debía tener casi tantos años como yo y la verdad que no eran pocos. Cuando llegamos a la carretera confirme mis expectativas al ver el enorme monovolumen rojo el cual si no me equivocaba era un chevi el 1950 o algo por el estilo que parecía muy usado. Mire al pequeño en mis brazos y nuevamente sentí esta ola de calor que había sentido cuando lo había mirado a los ojos, ese calor tan particular que en todos mis años como vampiros y en los años de humana que recordaba, jamás había tenido tal sensación.

Cuando el chico me abrió la puesta de la camioneta para dejar a su hermano me di cuenta que solo tenía dos lugares lo cual me complicaría al momento de viajar una hora mientras evitaba el contacto directo con los muchachos ya que era evidente mi baja temperatura. Lo deposite allí dentro y me dispuse a ir hacia mi casa para buscar algunas cosas y agarrar al puma muerto.

-"¿me vas a dejar?"-pregunto Alex col la voz llorosa y cuando me gire al verlo efectivamente había un par de lagrimas derramadas en su carita haciendo que se me encogiese el corazón. Me acerque rápido hacia él y le susurre que iría a mi casa en busca de algunas cosas y que le haría un favor a su hermano mayor. El pequeño Alex me sonrió con todos sus blancos y pequeños dientes que creaban un tierno contraste con su carita gracias a su tonada más oscura.

Cuando me asegure de que ya no me pudiesen ver corrí a toda la velocidad que podía hacia la cabaña de mis hermanos para explicarles todo y despedirme, pero un miedo irracional se apodero de mi ya que nunca me había alejado así de mis hermanos y no sabía cómo se lo tomarían.

Entre suavemente y me encontré con mi hermana sentada en el puso siendo abrazada por Jasper quien al parecer le enviaba olas de tranquilidad una tras otra.

-"Hermanos"- dije en un susurra casi inaudible pero ambos me escucharon y corrieron hacia mí para abrazarme y esta vez si los deje acercarse y por el contrario de la vez anterior los abrace lo más fuerte que pude y comenzó a llorar como si la niña pequeña fuese yo.

-Bella no nos vuelvas a hacer algo así, creí que moriría". Dijo rose sollozando y cada palabra que decía era como un puñal para mí ya que ella tenía toda la razón.

_"Rose lo siento yo sé que me comporte como una pequeña caprichosa"-comencé a disculparme pero ella puso sus dedos sobre mis labios para callarme y que no siguiese

-"Hermanita no es cierto, los que estuvimos mal acá fuimos nosotros pero entiéndeme por favor tú eras una pequeña indefensa cuando te encontré y todavía me cuesta olvidarme de esas épocas en las que me mirabas con tus ojitos chocolates y me decías que te dolía la pancita o que te subía la fiebre"-Dijo con el tono más maternal que jamás había escuchado pero yo la entendía si ahora podía entenderla.

Mire a Jasper quien sollozaba en silencio a un lado de nosotras y supuse que era por la tristeza del ambiente y le intente sonreír y él me lo devolvió cálidamente enviándome una ola de amor que jamás había sentido del. Levante mi brazo para abrazar a Jasper también pero este en un instante se tenso y salto hacia atrás un par de metros.

-"¿Qué te ocurre Jazz?"-Pregunto mi hermana que había notado esa actitud extraña por parte de nuestro rubio hermano.

-"Bells, tu brazo tiene sangre"-eso no me sorprendió mucho ya que sabía que era de Alex pero si me hiso caer en cuanto de él porque yo había vuelto tan rápido y tan desesperada por arreglarme con ellos antes de irme.

-"Jazz, Rose lo que pasa auqui realmente es que yo vengo a despedirme de ustedes"-Dije mirando al suelo pero me frene en seco al ver el rostro de dolor de Rosalie.

-"Bella no te vamos a odiar fue solo un accidente… aguarda tus ojos siguen color topacio"-Dijo Jasper que parecía que trataba de entender todo y que suponía que me iba por miedo a defraudarlos por haber matado un humano en cuanto era todo pero realmente todo lo contrario.

-"Cuando me fui a cazar me encontré con un par de niños"-dije comenzando la historia con vos monótona pero ambos parecieron predecir erróneamente el final y me miraron asustados-"Por favor que poca confianza no es lo que piensan en realidad estaban siendo asechados por un puma bastante grande"-tome una pasa y me alivie de oírlos suspirar pero mi hermana seguí con el dolor en el rostro aunque lo intentaba ocultar.

-"Me acerque los ayude y hui lo más rápido que pude y para mi suerte ellos no me vieron perro luego uno de los niños se lastimo y en ese momento lo único que quería era absorber todo ese liquido color carmesí que me llamaba como si fuese música a que lo bebiese mientras mi garganta se quemaba. Pero no pude matarlo."-dije concluyendo la idea de lo que había pasado y preparándome para explicarles lo que quería hacer ahora.

-"¿Cómo que no lo pudiste matar es imposible eres un vampiro?"-dijo Jasper con una máscara de contradicciones lo cual me hiso pensar es que debía explicarme mejor ya que si no me entenderían.

-"a lo que me refiero es que no pude emocionalmente no me podía permitir matarlo, ya que cuando me acercaba me vio con sus pequeños ojos llorosos mientras el hermano mayor hacia todo por tranquilizarlo y me recordó a mi misma, hace muchos años en mi vida humana con vos Rose "-dije mirando a mi hermana quien me sonrió con una ternura imposible y me apreté contra ella lo mas que pude ya que la extrañaría demasiado.

-"El único problema es que están completamente solos y no quiero dejarlos a su suerte así que me propuse llevarlos a su casa y quedarme con ellos hasta que este segura de que están bien"-dije completamente convencida de lo que hacía y de que realmente quería hacerlo.

_"nosotros iremos contigo" –dijeron ambos a la vez y realmente me dieron ganas de llorar ya que ellos dejarían todo por acompañarme en esto pero era algo que debía hacer sola.

-"Es lo que mas quisiera pero recuerda Jasper que uno de los pequeños anda con una herida bastante profunda en una mano"-dije señalando el buzo en el lugar donde estaba la sangre del pequeño y el asintió suavemente entendiendo a lo que me refería.

-"Tengo una idea tu llévalos arregla lo que necesitas y luego nos llamas y estaremos ahí contigo para darle fortaleza a la coartada"- mire agradecida a Jasper quien siempre hallaba una solución a todo y hacia que todo fuese más fácil de llevar a cabo.

-"Bueno me debo ir o los pequeños comenzaran a sospechar y no es bueno según ellos solo vengo a buscar unas cosas"-dije dándole un gran abrazo de despedida a mi rubia y despampanante hermana a la cual iba a estañar mucho realmente y mire a mi hermano quien me abrazo suavemente pero estaba realmente tenso por el aroma a sangre que despedían mis ropas.

Camine fuera y me decidí a partir cuando un grito de Rose me hiso quedarme estática en el lugar y luego girarme a verla.

-"Bella pequeña distraída mira lo que te olvidas"-dijo arrojándome una mochila la cual agarre en el aire y mire que contenía ropa mía un celular y una caja de primeros auxilios la cual me parecía innecesarios pero no comente al respecto.-"además despistada no nos dijiste a donde te vas"-me miro y comenzó a reír pero eso si que no lo había olvidado sino que lo había omitido realmente.

-"si te digo en media hora estarás ahí, mejor te llamo cuando llegue o mejor cuando tengan que venir o no te vas a poder resistir"-dije sonriendo pícaramente pero luego no pude evitar volver a correr hacia sus brazos a abrazarla nuevamente y con más fuerza esta vez pero sabía que no le haría nada.

-"nos vemos hermanita"-dijo Jasper a la distancia pero cuando quise volver a abrazarlo me freno en el aire y me señalo el brazo donde estaba la marca de sangre más grande que era la que estaba en mi piel y que se escurría hasta mi mano. Sonreí y con mis emociones trate de demostrarle el amor que le sentía a mi hermano y le trate de traspasar toda la melancolía que sentiría pero remarque mas mi amor hacia él.

-"Basta hermanita que me empalagas"-dijo riendo pero con el rostro repleto de incomodidad ya que las emociones fuertes eran difíciles de imaginar y esta sí que no era una emoción débil.

-"adiós los extrañare mucho"-grite mientras me alejaba de las dos personas más importantes que tenía en mi vida las cuales no vería por un tiempo largo ya que debíamos guardar las apariencias pero sabía que nunca cambiaria esto que teníamos todos juntos. Frene de golpe y mire hacia la casa y mire a mis hermanos parados en la puesta en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado y pensé en lo que estaba dejando atrás pero ahora había un par de pulguitas esperándome.

**Bueno acá les dejo el tercer capítulo espero que le haya gustado.**

**Me encanta escribir esta historia y espero que les guste y espero que la sigan leyendo ya que le pongo toda la emoción a cada parte.**

**Bueno como me gusta saber sus opiniones les pido por favor que me dejen un **Review **no les cuesta mucho pero a mi me pondría muy feliz**

**Bueno me voy despidiendo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

Carolina Cullen


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Hombres lobo?

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Hombres lobo?**

Corrí hacia donde el aroma a sangre fresca me llamaba y en menos de lo que esperaba me encontré con el claro donde estaba el puma muerto. Lo mire unos minutos mas ya que me daba pena desperdiciar tanta sangre y tan buena peor no tendría escusas para justificar la falta de sangre del animal y no creía poder tomar solo un poco y abandonar lo demás así que simplemente me acerque al animal y me dispuse a levantarlo sin tocar mucho la sangre o caería en la burda tentación.

Para cuando llegue a la camioneta el más pequeño, Alex se llamaba según recordaba, estaba llorando mirándose la mano en la cual estaba enterrada la piedra y que todavía sangraba un poco pero nada alarmante aunque el color de la herida no me daba buena espina. Todo esto mientras su hermano ponía en la parte de atrás todas las cosas de la cabina así entrabamos los tres sentados sin problemas aunque para mí era poco espacio y mucha sangre. _Basta bella piensa bien son solo niños._

-"Alex no puede ser me voy solo unos minutos y ya estas llorando"- dije sonriendo con plena felicidad como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo ya que esos dos pequeños o no tan pequeños que digamos lograban sacar lo mejor de mí.

-"Señorita ya está todo para irnos"-me dijo el más grande de los críos el cual recién me daba cuenta que no sabía su nombre ni el mío y le fruncí el seño por llamarme señorita, aunque no supiese mi nombre no debía ser ni dos años menor que yo tal vez tres pero de ahí a llamarme señorita.

-"Mi nombre no es señorita, por favor llámame Bella"- dije mientras con fingido esfuerzo intentaba subir el puma a la camioneta y él como buen caballero se acerco y me ayudo a subirlo ya que yo debía parecer una debilucha y si teníamos en cuenta que las vampiresas no parecíamos musculosas al igual que lo hacían vampiros, pero por experiencia sabia que éramos mas agiles y mucha veces más letales pero solíamos ocultarlo.

-"perdóname"- contesto completamente ruborizado por la vergüenza y no pude evitar reírme aunque no le causo mucha gracia y me miro medio enfuscado pero luego me saco la lengua y se dirigió hacia la cabina para sacar unas cuerdas y amarrar al puma.

-"y yo que creía que tú eras un niño orgulloso que nunca se apenaba por nada y menos me esperaba que me tratases de señorita"-dije riendo peor algo en lo que dije no pareció gustarle ya que me miro con el seño fruncido.

-"no soy un niño"- dijo enojado y medio gritando ya que por lo que me había dicho hace unos minutos se había metido en todos estos problemas para demostrar que no era un crio y yo así como si nada venia y le decía crio o niño cosa que para el debía herirle el ego, suficiente con ser salvado por una chica, o sea yo, que debía mofarme de él para rematar su vergüenza.

-"lo siento amigo sabes que no lo digo de mala onda"-dije mostrando mis manos en una seña de rendimiento poniendo cara de espantada hacia su furia y él me miro unos segundos, y luego ambos comenzamos a reír por la tontería que yo había dicho. Su risa era grave al igual que su vos pero esta era bastante más bella lo cual me daba la pauta que crecería mucho y que por lo que entendía iba a tener una vos profunda muy agradable, más que ahora obviamente.

-"No importa ya, ahora que se tu nombre es momento de que me presente soy Seth Clearwater y el pequeñín de ahí que no deja de llorar se llama Alex aunque creo que ya sabes eso"- dijo señalando a su hermano que nos miraba con los ojos rojos y vidriosos por haber llorado aunque ambos hermanos me miraban con la sonrisa marcada en ambos rostros.

-"bueno supongo que manejo yo si no queremos más problemas"-dije riendo y Seth pareció no encontrarle gracia pero luego mostré mi carnet para poder conducir y el supo que toda batalla contra mi ya estaba perdida.

-"ah y antes que me olvide"-dije rodeando la camioneta con una mano dentro de mi mochila-"pase pro mi casa que estaba a unos metros de aquí y busqué esto"-dije sacando el botiquín que rose había puesto en mi mochila.

No pude evitar reír aunque hice el esfuerzo por contenerme, cuando abrí el botiquín y me di cuenta que dentro de este había una botellita de alcohol y dos o tres paquetes de gasas que eran completamente inútiles para mi cuerpo de granito que con solo hilo y aguja se curaba instantáneamente, pero al parecer Alex no compartía mi alegría ya que apenas saque el alcohol de adentro de el botiquín el pánico se dibujo en su rostro haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa ante la cual pude oír la risilla de Seth.

-"No alcohol no, por favor duele"-chillo pero en un tono bastante bajo así que no llego a grito.

-"mira es simple, Alex, si quieres puedo dejar que se te infecte pero luego ya deberás someterte a crujía porque será mas difícil recuperar tu mano"- dije intentando sonar seria pero me resultaba graciosa la situación ya que era una mentira piadosa, además de pequeña yo odiaba ese horroroso liquido que Rose ponía para curarme y me dolía mucha realmente.

-"Hermano además piensa que sin mano no podrás ser un cazador"-dijo Seth y luego me giño el ojo mostrándome que me ayudaría con mi pequeña mentira piadosa

-"no"-grito le pequeñín-"yo quiero ser un gran cazador a l igual que mi hermano"- dijo mirando a su hermano mayor con los ojos brillando de puro orgullo hacia Seth que para el debía ser una especie de héroe.

-"entonces Alex te pido que, mires a la ventana o a otro lado afuera para que no te impresione porque primero debo sacarte la piedra"-dije en el tono más suave que pude y el cerro fuertemente sus ojitos con la cabeza inclinada contra la ventana opuesta del coche lo cual me decía que no iba a mirar...extraje la piedrita con un fuerte tirón y él ni se inmuto supuse que estaba ya lo suficientemente asustado por el alcohol que la piedra no debía ser una molestia.

Cuando me asegure de que Seth tampoco estaba mirando ya que se encontraba muy ocupado hallando la forma de afirmar al puma a la camioneta abrí el alcohol, pero me detuve ya que un olor mareante y muy fuerte provenía de la botella dañaba mi sensible olfato, así que deje de respectar y aplique toda mi velocidad vampírica para limpiar la herida lo más rápido que pude y puse un par de puntos ya que no parecía que dejase de sangrar por sí sola. Cuando termine con los puntos le dije al pequeño que se removía inquietamente que se quedase tranquilo que lo peor ya había pasado que solo faltaba la venda. Cerré el alcohol y lo guarde e instantáneamente comencé a respirar y olfatee el aire tratando de encontrar algún olor extraño que me alertase sobre alguna infección pero no fue así de modo que me dispuse a vendarlo.

-"Listo Alex la herida ya esta lo único es que te puse un par de puntos pero no te preocupes lo hablare bien con tu madre"- le dije suavemente y él me miro sorprendido ya que esperaba que tardase mucho mas pero claro yo no era una persona normal así que gracias a mi condición podía curarlo más rápido. Cuando termine Salí de la camioneta al encuentro de Seth que me esperaba fuera de la camioneta supuse que el verme curar a su hermano no era algo de su agrado.

Cuando me volví a subir en la camioneta esta vez de lado del conductor esta ya estaba encendida y rugía casi o mas fuerte que que lo que yo solía rugir cuando estaba de casería y quería hacer las cosas divertidas asustando a mis presas.

El viaje fue corto ya que yo manejaba a una velocidad de locura aunque la camioneta esta de tan destartalada que estaba no pasaba los noventa pero igual era potente y cuando llegaba a los 80 hacia un ruido bastante extraño pero que no parecía molestar el sueño de Alex que dormía plácidamente. Por el contrario Seth no parecía tener nada se sueño y al contrario de lo que yo pensaba era un muchacho muy simpático.

Seth me conto de toda su vida desde su hermana mayor que antes estaba todo el tiempo en la casa con su novio, Sam hasta que este precipitadamente había desaparecido peor al volver le había roto el corazón y luego ella ya no pasaba casi nada en la casa y eso hacía que Alex y el la extrañaran aunque sea sus peleas. Luego de contarme más o menos la biografía se su hermana paso a contarme sobre sus padres, Henry y Sue que eran dos personas muy afectivas aunque su madre a veces se excedía de sobre protectora y pasaba a avergonzarlo frente a sus amigos.

Por último me empezó a contar una historias un tanto extraña que circulaban en su tribu sobre la gente de su pasado, y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando en sus historias hiso mención de los fríos que según lo que me contaba de su descripción era exactamente a los vampiros así que supuse que los Fríos era su denominación hacia nosotros pero el pareció no identificarme con esos seres ya que sus historias eran malditos asesinos con ojos rojos y yo por ser vegetariana(come animales mejor dicho) tenía los ojos topacio o a veces dorados los cuales no llamaban la atención, y por ultimo me dijo que su tribu descendía de los lobos lo cual me sorprendió.

-"¿Hombres lobo?- Pregunte algo confundida ya que me sonaba completamente increíble que esas bestias mitológicas enemigos naturales de los vampiros existiesen aunque todo podía ser que tonta si ella misma era una de esas bestias, ella era un Frio.

-"Si bella como lo oyes vendrían a ser como lobos gigantes aunque yo realmente creo que todas son mentiras para que sintamos orgullo de lo que somos"-dijo bajando la cabeza decepcionado ya que supuse que la idea de defender de antiguos lobos guerreros le encantaba.

-"Ves ese camino por allí eso es la Push"- asentí y acelere un poco ya que no me gustaba la idea de llegar demasiado tarde ya que la madre de los muchachos tenía que estar despierto para que le explique lo que había ocurrido y porque su hijo tenía una mano ventada.

Cuando frene deje que el aroma de la noche entrase al auto cuando abrí la ventana pero un segundo aroma, horrible me impregno la nariz y me dinero ganas de salir de allí a toda la velocidad que podía. Era como un olor extraño pero a la vez completamente nievo para mí era muy fuerte una mezcla de madera de roble y algo pero era mucho más horrible que el roble no se le acercaba ni un poco.

Me baje de la camioneta y tome a Alex en brazos para llevarlo a dentro ya que este dormía plácidamente pero un fuerte aullido resonó a mis espaldas y al girarme me encontré encerrada por una gran manada de lobos gruñéndome entre sus grandes fauces. Estaba segura de que estos no eran lobos normales ya que sus corazones latían mucho más rápido y tenían el tamaño de grandes caballos pero por sobre todas las cosas su aroma era el mismo que reinaba dentro de la casa de los Clearwater.

En ese momento mi cabeza estaba a mil tratando de ingeniármelas para sacar a esos chicos de allí mero me hallaba en blanco hasta que sentí que Seth se acercaba más a mí y me abrasaba por la espalda tratando de influirme valor y yo lo mire una facción de segundo sonriéndole ampliamente.

Ante este gesto uno de los lobos uno color cobrizo virando hacia el marrón se acerco por fuera de la línea de los lobos y libero un ferros gruñid mostrándome sus fauces donde una gran hilera de afilados dientes esperaban destrozarme.

Todo se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral sin contar por los constantes gruñidos y las quejas entre sueños de Alex que parecía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Trate de retroceder hacia la casa para dejar allí a los Clearwater ya que luego me encargaría de los lobos peor logre el efecto contrario y varios lobos se arrojaron hacia nosotros con las fauces abiertas y todo lo que pude hacer fue bajar a Alex que despertó instantáneamente y ponerme en el camino de los lobos para defenderlos.

Pero para nuestra suerte el miedo que me producía la idea de perder a estos chicos y mis ansias de protegerlos hiso que el escudo nos rodease a los tres de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Jasper y con migo el día anterior. Y ante el impulso los lobos chocaron contra el escudo y rebotaron hacia atrás un par de metros ya que se habían arrojado con mucho impulso.

Mire a Seth quien parecía estupefacto por lo que había ocurrido y el susurre

-"Seth toma a Alex del brazo y corre lo más rápido que puedas a refugiarte en la casa"-

-"Pero Bella te va a lastimar"-Dijo el joven mirándome con los ojos dilatados por el terror peor aun así pide ver una pisca de valentía en estos. Cuando quise fortalecer el escudo ya que el lobo color Rojizo se acercaba nuevamente hacia nosotros este desapareció a causa de mi poca energía y solté un gritito por el susto que Seth malentendió y salto frente a mí empuñando su cuchillo en contra de ese lobo. Y le dio un pequeño tajo al lobo color ladrillo el cual gruño en respuesta.

-"no Seth cuidado"- dije poniéndome en frente y empujándolo suavemente para sacarlo del camino lo cual molesto demasiado a la loba quien me dio un fuerte mordisco en el otro brazo. Los dientes del animal se enterraron en mi piel y deje escapar un gemido de dolor ya que era el peor dolor que había sentido en mi vida. En ese momento las historias que Seth me había contado de camino aquí me cayeron en cuenta de un momento a otro y ahí entendí que ciertamente estos lobos eran licántropos es decir hombres transformados en bestias.

-¡Bella no!"-Gritaron los dos chicos a la vez y corrieron a ayudarme pero con el brazo que tenia libre mantuve distancia entre el forcejeo con la loba y ellos. Uno de los lobos uno que era algo más grande de un pelaje negro oscuro miraba la situación desde un punto un poco más alejado y según las deducciones que saque con referencia a una mandada natural de lobos ese debía de ser el macho alfa de la manda así que me dirigí directamente hacia él con la vos lo más clara que pude.

-"Se que ustedes me entienden perfectamente, se lo que son"- El lobo que me sostenía abrió completamente los ojos y luego mordió mucho mas fuerte lo que me hiso jadear por la nueva presión.-"Por favor dejen a estos chicos irse ustedes me quieren a mí y no puedo permitir que ellos descubran la verdad"-Dije casi en un susurro pero si las historias de Seth eran ciertas los hombres lobos tenían un oído tan desarrollado como el mío.

El lobo negro hiso una especie de asentimiento y miro a quien me sostenía que hasta ese momento no había notado que era una hembra y no un macho, la cual me soltó peor no guardo los dientes sino que libero un pequeño gruñido en forma de advertencia y se movió unos pasos hacia atrás.

Caí al suelo por el dolor y el agotamiento que tenia, tomándome fuertemente el brazo herido que se curaba más lento de lo normal, y sentí los fuertes brazos de Seth a mi alrededor y luego los brazos más pequeños de Alex.

En ese momento Alex empezó a llorar y vi que a Seth, aunque intentaba contener, un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus morenas mejillas, trate de calmarlos pero no sabía cómo ya que yo temía casi o más que ellos ya que sabía que una batalla contra semejante cantidad de hombres lobo no era posible de ganar. Con la mano que no me dolía le acaricie el rostro a Seth y le saqué un par de lagrimas y este me sonrió apenado pero con los ojos vidriosos. Lugo me gire a ver a los lobos y note que en ese momento estaban todos a excepción de la loba que me había mordido que según lo que podía oler estaba en el bosque a unos quilómetros de aquí.

-"Chicos por favor enr4en a la casa yo lo arreglo"- Dije con la vos entrecortada ya que me seguí doliendo el brazo y me encontraba encima de todo demasiado emocionada por la valiente actitud de los muchachos que preferían morir que abandonarme pero yo debía al menos salvarlos a ellos.

-"No te dejaremos"- por primera vez oía a Alex hablar desde que habíamos entrado a la Push y note que su vos destilaba pánico y estaba ronca por el llanto,

-"Seth por favor"-rogué con todas mis fuerzas ya que sabia que e el mayor me escucharía y entendería mis raciones y como pensaba este vio la desesperación en mis ojos y se levanto tomando a Alex en brazos quien se removía inquieto tratando de zafarse.

-"¡¿Seth qué haces?!- Alex parecía enojado por la actitud de su hermano peor sabia que con el tiempo entendería a su hermano mayor.

Cuando ambos chicos estaban dentro de la casa otro lobo se arrojo contra mí y yo lo esquive ágilmente y este callo detrás de mí y cuando otro volvió a intentarlo…

-"mana quietos". Esa vos grave y profunda hiso que los lobos se detuvieran en seco y mirasen un par hacia los linajes del bosque donde de repente un hombre alto, de piel morena como Seth y Alex, y cabello negro muy corto apareció y camino hacia mí con una velocidad que demostraba que no era humano. Pero claro que el no era un simple hombre sino que era un licántropo pero en su forma humana, lo cual según mi vista justificaba sus grandes y formados músculos que parecían los de algún físico culturista levantador de pesas y que su altura fuese casi de 2 metros y medio.

-¿Chupasangre que haces en nuestras tierra?-Preguntó con una vos que destilaba odio y me hiso fruncir en seño ya que no me gustaba nada que se dirigiese a mí como si yo fuese una criatura inferior y mucho menos que me dijese chupasangre.

-"Me llamo Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella"-Dije con la mayor tranquilidad que pude lo cual no pareció gustarle a la mayoría de los lobos que me gruñeron en respuesta a excepción de uno que me miro instigado.

-"Chupasangre te pega mejor" Dijo sonriendo sin alegría simplemente en forma de burla. "y te repito la pregunta ¿qué haces aquí?"-Dijo con un leve temblor en sus brazos.

-"Solo viene a traer a estos pequeños que estaban solos en un bosque"-dije con las manos levantadas en son de paz pero pareció no captar el gesto.

-"mentira, los de tu especie no protegen a los humanos sino que los matan para quedarse con su sangra"-dijo escupiendo las últimas palabras y una aire de entendimiento cruzo mi mente, Seth me había dicho que se hacían llamar protectores de los humanos y pues claro los protegía de mi especie.

-"Mira yo entiendo que odies a los vampiros que se alimentan despiadadamente de los humanos y yo no los soporte oía l igual que tu por esa razón y bebo sangre de animales, yo valoro la vida humana ya que yo lo fui alguna vez"- Dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_No nos mientas chupasangre"- me advirtió el hombre lobo que tenia frente a mí y supuse que costaría más que palabras hacerlo entender.

-"Quieres pruebas mira mis ojos el color que tienen"-dije y me miro confundido, esa tenía que ser mi salvación-"los vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana los poseen de un color borgoña oscuro o rojos cuando recién se alimentan y yo los tengo de un color topacio"- Grite un poco alterada ya que debía hacerlos reaccionar y parecían más tercos que una mula che.

-"Es cierto lo que dice"- dijo un chico moreno de la misma altura del otro con el que estaba hablando peor este tenía el cabello un poco más largo y desdeñado y algo desaliñado. Su contextura física era exactamente igual a la del macho alfa lo cual me sorprendió. Me quede un rato observando al muchacho frene mío y pude notar que era realmente guapo a pesar de la mirada socarrona que tenia.

-"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"- dijo mirándome seductoramente y no pude hacer mas que girar mi cabeza y cubrirme con mi cabello que creaba una especie de cortina, de haber sido humana hubiese estado completamente colorada. Mi gesto hiso que se riese estridentemente haciendo mi vergüenza mayor.

-"Jacob compórtate es una chupasangre no es cualquier muchacha de el pueblo"- dijo enfadado el otro muchacho. Por dios que se creí ese.

-"Bueno no sé cómo te llamas pero ya me estas hartando"- sisee entre dientes mostrando mis colmillos y demostrando que toda mi paciencia ya se encontraba agotada por sus estúpidos insultos que no cesaban.

Me sobresalte cuando mi localizador móvil comenzó a sonar y lo saque ripiadamente del bolsillo y al ver que era Rose y mire al hombre lobo quien asintió nuevamente en señal de afirmación, y yo que hacia pidiéndole permiso que tonta.

-¿_Bella llegaste? ¿Porque no llamaste_?- preguntaba rápidamente mi hermana al teléfono y supuse que debía estar realmente desesperada y no quería darle razones para que lo este anquen me hallaba en una delicada situación.

-"Si Rose acabo de llegar los chicos ya estaban en su casa"-dije tratando de tranquilizarla mientras los dos muchachos lobos me miraban intrigados y luego se miraban entre ellos.

_-¿Te sirvió el alcohol?-_me pregunto entre risas y yo la acompañe aunque un poco más nerviosa.

-"si, si , le cure la lastimadura que no era realmente profunda peor realmente largaba una gran cantidad de sangre"- y supe que haber dicho eso había sido un grave error ya que pude oír un par de estruendo como explosiones y los dos muchachos ya no estaban sino que me encontraba en frente de toda una manada de lobos furiosos.

En ese instante el miedo se apodero de mi ya que era muy difícil de explicarle a los lobos que la herida no la había hecho yo ya que el simple hecho de que yo haya estado cerca de la sangre de el pequeño les asustaba de sobre manera y yo podías entenderlo ya que no yo había entendido como me había podido resistir a drenarlo, menos podría explicarlo.

-"Rose te llamo más tarde"-Dije apresuradamente y corte la comunicación

-"Lobos por favor no ataquen y no le he hecho nada a Alex el ya estaba herido"-dije levantando los brazos en señal de paz nuevamente, pero esta vez mi campera se corrió hacia atrás dejando a la vista la mancha de sangre que Alex había dejado en mi remera y en mi brazo.

Uno de los lobos, el de color ladrillo se acerco a mí para olerme el brazo y tratar de reconocer la sangra y no pude evitar poner cara de asco ya que el aroma que destilaba era bastante repugnante pero no era momento de alejarme por un simple olor. El se alejo un poco con el morro fruncido supuse que para el yo apestaba pero luego se volvió a adelantar para olerme.

Al verlo así un recuerdo de mi vida como huma apareció instantáneamente a mí y ese gran lobo me recordó a otro que yo realmente apreciaba y no pude levantar mi otra mano y acariciarlo suavemente la cabeza. El lobo levanto la cabeza temeroso pero sorprendido a la vez. Y yo no pude más que sonreírle cariñosamente.

-"De pequeña yo vivía en un pueblo donde convivíamos con lobos de todo tipo y tú me recuerdas a uno que conocí cuando aún era humana y vivía con mi familia, eres completamente igual solo que el que conocía será mucho más pequeño"- dije solo para el pero todos los demás lobos me miraron sorprendidos y supuse que también me había oído.

El gran lobo retrocedió unos pasos y se arque o completamente para liberar un gran y profundo aullido que retumbo en la noche y reboto por todo el bosque haciendo una especie e eco y todos los lobos se retiraron a excepción de la gran loba y el lobo negro. Aun sorprendida y estupefacta recordé algo.

-"se que ahora no es mi responsabilidad pero la herida de la mano de Alex no es nada grave solo fue una roca incrustada, les pido que le avisen a Sue que sol ole di unos puntos y que dentro de un par de semanas debe llevarlo a cualquier doctor qua que le saquen los puntos"- La loba me miro completamente sorprendida y luego bajo el rostro en forma de agradecimiento lo cual me dejo congelada en el lugar y luego se fue con los demás.

Me quede sola en medio de la oscuridad de la noche así que decidí irme hacia la zona de la cuidad donde podría encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche aunque fuese en un hotel no me importaba ya que otro día podría volver y ver a los chicos o hablar con su madre pero ahora no era el momento.

Camine suavemente ya que no quería que los licántropos volviesen y me diesen a cazar así que era preferible caminar a paso normal, do todos modos era una hermosa noche y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el cielo estaba despejado y dejaba ver las estrellas y a la resplandeciente luna que me bañaba con sus rallos haciéndome sentir completa y tranquila.

* * *

**Bueno acá va el cuarto capítulo perdonen que los deje tanto tiempo que estoy con exámenes y me cuesta ponerme a escribir en realidad a pasarlo porqwue gran parte de la historia ya esta escrita pero es a mano y tardo un poco.**

**Bueno acá va a la pregunta si la vana dejar entrar.**

**La verdad es que me encanta esta historia es realmente linda y divertida así que espero que les gustas**

**Por favor déjenme un comentario ya que me alegra realmente no cuesta mucho pueden ser 2 palabras peor a mi me va a poner realmente feliz.**

**Nos vemos + tarde**

**Carolina Cullen**


	5. Chapter 5 nueva casa nueva vida

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

**Capitulo 5**

**Nueva casa, nueva vida.**

Camine en la inmensidad de la noche que me acunaba suavemente con el bamboleo de los arboles a causa del viento. Debían ser las 12 o una hora cercana ya que la luna llena estaba en su cúspide sobre ella lo cual la hacia sonreír. Debí realmente agradecer que estuviera sin nubes lo cual significaba que el día siguiente seria despejado hacinando más urgente la necesidad de hallar refugio o sería realmente peligroso.

Mas o menos una hora después de caminar se encontró con una especie de casa que al parecer hacía años que estaba deshabitada porque casi estaba borrado el aroma de los humanos que antes Vivian ahí y el pasto del alrededor estaba largo y especialmente no estaba quebrado delatando que ni había un animal cerca, que usase esa casa como refugió.

Entre despacio en ella y el olor a madera vieja me inundo causándome un poco de asco pero por lo menos podría vivir allí hasta que la coartada estuviese lista. No era gran cosa era simplemente una gran habitación donde una pequeña barra, de desayunador dividía el lugar entre una pequeña cocina y un gran living en el cual había un sillón, con una abismal cantidad de bichos y criaturas – el cual cambiaria en la primera oportunidad- y una mesa que parecía bastante resistente y en buen estado rodeada por unas cuatro sillas. Seguí caminando hacia un pasillito en donde había dos puestas una en frente de la otra, una era un baño que parecía en buen estado exceptuando las cañerías que largaban olor a agua podrida por lo cual era obvio que las tendría que cambiar. Luego fui a la otra puerta y encontré una cama de dos plazas bastante linda la cual al igual que el sillón estaba atestada de bichos y moho, y un par de mesitas de luz que estaban llenas de polvo al igual que toda la casa.

Dejé mis cosas en el desayunador ya que parecía el lugar más limpio de la casa y eche otra mirada a la cama y agradecí no necesitar dormir ya que si no hubiese dormido afuera, como agradecía ser vampiro- no creía que jamás lo diría- pero se oía bien la idea de no dormir nada en lo absoluto.

Tome un papel y un lápiz y comencé a escribir todo lo que debía arreglar en esa casa lo cual me tomo unos minutos, y eso era mucho teniendo en cuenta que yo escribía a velocidad vampírica y que mi cerebro tenía una actividad neuronal mayor a la de cualquier humano. Eran muchos cambios que debía realizar en esa casa aunque el más importante era en de las cañerías y del sillón porque me encantaba tomar largos baños calientes y el sillón para poder tener un lugar en el cual tirarme un rato. Lo demás podía esperar pero no mucho ya que debía parecer una casa normal y eso estaba bastante lejos de serlo.

Cuando hube terminado la fatídica tarea de enumerar lo necesario para vivir en ese pueblo Salí fuera de la casa e inspire el denso aire de la noche que estaba mesclado con el aroma del vos que y el aroma del mar que no se hallaba muy lejos de allí haciendo una mescla preciosa. De un salto me subí en sima de la casa y camine por un pequeño sendero hasta la salida de la chimenea donde en un suave movimiento me recosté quedando tan cómoda que parecía estar hecho para mí.

Todos los aromas del bosque a un rango de 8 kilómetros me llegaba y me llenaba de tranquilidad al igual que el silencio de esta que solo se perturbaba por el sonido de algunos animales, el suave viento que acariciaba gentil mente las copas de los arboles que se movían inquietas por el contacto, y por ultimo muy a lo lejos llegaba a oír el rudo de las olas chocar contra la playa de la Push. Era un sonido suave pero constante que agregaba un toque de vida a todo el paisaje que se extendía.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire para sentir todo más vivamente peor un nuevo aroma que no había detectado antes, uno no tan nuevo, me invadió y me volvió a arder fuertemente la nariz -Licántropos-. Seguramente yo debía estar en su territorio o cerca de los limites de este porque todo el lugar apestaba a ellos de una forma un tanto molesta. Cuando me deje de concentrar en el olor de esos grandes lobos de la noche me puse a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en esos 2 largos días que recién ahora podía decir que habían terminado.

Primero no podía olvidar a aquel vampiro de cabello negro azabache atado en una sabe cola de pelo, que había mostrado interés en mi pero luego había atacado cruelmente a mi hermano junto con 10 vampiros más que lo habían despedazado de una forma horrenda hasta que pude salvarlo, con una especie de escudo que si no me equivocaba debía ser mi don. Ese extraño escudo que parecía una banda elástica muy difícil de mover que solo yo podía sentir y ver aunque los demás no la podían traspasar, ese extraño escudo que no solo nos había salvado a mi hermano sino que me salvo por segunda vez frente al ataque de los hombres lobos.

Como podía olvidar a esos lobos que cría solo eran parte de las leyendas de la tribu de esos dos muchachos que había encontrado en medio de el bosque tratando de defenderse de un feroz puma, del cual ni siquiera me alimente sino que me concentre enteramente en los chicos que de alguna forma muy extraña llegaron a mi corazón de una forma que nunca había llegado nadie a excepción de mis hermanos. Esa conexión fue tan fuerte que no solo pude resistir el aroma a la sangre fresca de un do ellos sino que me llevo a abandonar mi familia para llevar a esos pequeños con su madre.

Los hombres lobos, una raza de hijos de la luna que yo solo había escuchado mencionar a Jasper una vez en nuestra vida y otra vez por Seth aparecieron frente a la casa de los muchachos y por mi s deseos de protegerlos fui herida de una forma que pensé que solo los vampiros podían hacer.

Entonces me mire el brazo en donde las dos marcas, tan diferentes entre sí reposaban suavemente. Una era fácil de detectar porque la había visto mil de ellas en el pecho y brazos de Jasper, esta era la consecuencia de mi enfrentamiento en el prado con ere aquelarres de vampiros, pero había valido la pena ya que había podido salvar a una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida que era mi hermano. Lo más extraño era que uno recordaba el momento en el cual la habían herido, al contrario de la otra que era muchísimo más grande pero menos marcada. Esa era de la loba que tan extraña se había comportado con ella primero furiosa pero luego cuando ella le informo sobre Alex esta había bajado su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

El paisaje que me rodeaba me agrado tanto que decidí pasar la noche allí ya que no tenía otra cosa para hacer en esos momentos más que sentir la suave brisa chocar contra mí y acariciar mi rostro, yo no abrí los ojos hasta que uno de los rayos del sol me ilumino por el horizonte. El amanecer llego suave y delicado iluminando cada parte de mi piel que ante el contacto se sentía cálida y brillaba como si tuviese miles de diamantes incrustados por todo el cuerpo lo cual largaba una gran faceta de colores al ambiente que me rodeaba. Por razones de seguridad decidí volver al interior de la caza ya que no conocía mucho los alrededores y no sabía si alguien habitaba por allí aunque lo dudaba a causa de los aromas pero igual era arriesgada quedarse allí en pleno sol.

La casa me pareció un poco mas acogedora luego de que saque el colchón y el sillón fuera de la casa y los tire bastante lejos de allí en el bosque. Luego abrí uno de los placares y para mi total suerte había un gran kit de limpieza lo cual me sorprendió pero luego cuando leí la fecha de caducidad de los frascos me causo risa porque nadie habitaba allí desde hacía dos años o más pero no importaba porque limpiaría con esos productos de todos modos porque vencidos o no limpiaba aunque para un humano serian realmente tóxicos.

Lo primero en quedar limpio fue el suelo de toda la casa, el cual ahora brillaba intensamente haciéndome sentir mucho mejor por el trabajo que había realizad hoy luego seguí pasando un trapo con pulidor de madera a todas las paredes y muebles de madera de la casa que finalmente eran todos a excepción de los muebles de la concina del os cuales solo se quedo con el horno que parecía bastante bien y con la bacha aunque la cañería se quedo afuera junto con las demás partes de la cocina. Esta parte de la casa junto con el baño fueron las peores partes para limpiar ya que estaban atestadas de bichos y serpientes, y el moho parecía cubrir completamente todo el baño y sus cañerías. Limpiarlas no fue difícil pero si llevo mucho tiempo ya que debía tener cuidad o las romería y esa no era la idea.

Al terminar de limpiar se sentó en una de las dos sillas que no estaban rotas y luego miro hacia la ventana donde pudo observar el sol encender lentamente por el horizonte que estaba teñido de ese naranja que tanto le gustaba mirar a Rose cuando ella era chiquita. Salí fuera de la casa y emprendió un pequeño camino hacia la cuidad corriendo y entre a un negocio donde compre unas herramientas y un par de muebles y le dijeron que se los llevarían a su casa y ella explico en un pequeño mapa como llegar.

El hombre del negocio se mostro muy sorprendido al descubrir donde vivía y le pidió que mejor se quedase con él y lo guiase hasta su casa con todos los muebles. Ella había comprado un sillón una cama, la heladera que obviamente jamás llenaría solo que lo necesario para parecer normal aunque no creía que nadie usaría, y compro algunos elementos de ferretería para poder arreglar los circuitos de la luz y por ultimo había comprado un calefón y una garrafa de gas para el horno los cuales el hombre había ofrecido en poner con un pequeño cargo extra que ella pago sin problema. Era obvio que solo lo hacía para guardar las apariencias porque ella tenía clarísimo como hacerlo pero debía aparentar ser una joven que apenas se mudaba y solo tenía 18 años.

-"Bueno muchas gracias señor"-dije, si lo admito con una vos un tanto seductora pero no podía evitarlo ya que lo debía convencer de que era un chica normal.

-"No se preocupe señorita sepa que puede contar con migo para lo que sea"-dijo intentando de sonar insinuante lo cual me dio un poco de nauseas así que deje de parecer tan indefensa y simplemente sonreí y le dije que si tenía algún problema con la casa lo llamaría. El mostro una sonrisa triste ya que le había acortado duramente el rostro y se retiro por el camino por el cual le había traído. Todavía no entendía como esa casa estando en el medio de la nada podía tener semejante sendero que la unía con nula carretera principal del pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Cuando termine de arreglar todo lo que quedaba en la casa y arregle completamente mi ropa en el placar, que ya que no era mucha debía cuidarla, por lo menos hasta comprarme más pero debía esperar un tiempo porque en un pueblo como aquel la llegada de una forastera debía ser algo sorprendente.

Me metí en la ducha y me tome un baño con agua hirviendo que aunque tardo en salir limpia finalmente lo hiso y me quede allí como una hora hasta que mi cuerpo estaba completamente relajante y tome mi toalla y me vestí con una remera color roja que me gustaba mucho y mis jeans mas cómodos.

Paso al menos una semana sola encerrada en esa casa arreglando todo el tema de decoración limpiando la chimenea la cual había olvidado completamente, peque que en ese momento se hallaba lista y con leña que ella había cortado peor no se animo a prenderla ya que era algo peligroso teniendo en cuenta que era lo único que la podía matar definitivamente ye ella jamás había encendido un hogar ya que ni sus hermanos, ni ella lo necesitaba. Pero decidió salir cuando se vio a un viejo espejo y note que sus ojos estaban demasiado oscuros y no quería causar ningún accidente el cual seria irremediable así que salo en búsqueda de algo para comer. Primero busco si podía encontrar algún puma o algún oso pero se deprimió al notar que no habia rastro de ninguno en los alrededores así que dándose por vencida acabo con una pequeña manada de ciervos los cuales arrojo por un acantilado una vez secos, porque al no haber depredadores era difícil ocultar los cuerpos ahora sin sangre y luego se dirigió nuevamente hacia la ciudad para hacer una nueva compra ya que la ropa se le estaba empezando a arruinar y por encima de todo necesitaba comprar algún auto porque sonaba extraño que una chica se manejase sin trasporte estando en la mitad del bosque.

La ciudad no estaba nada lejos pero tarde mucho en llegar porque trato de ir a una velocidad medianamente normal, de una persona que trotaba todas las mañanas. Solo traía mi mochila que era lo suficientemente grande como para meter unas 10 mudas de ropa que era lo que pensaba comprarme en la primera tienda que encontrase ya que no podía seguir con los mismos jeans y las mismas remeras siempre. Miro al cielo que estaba completamente encapotado sin un solo espacio por el cual se podía filtrar el sol y confirmo su teoría de que en esa ciudad era muy raro ver brillar el sol haciendo que fuese más fácil vivir. En su mochila solo traía sus documentos los últimos que había falsificado claro esta no los reales, sus tarjetas de crédito-que rose había impulsado a sacar ya que el amor por las compras de su hermana hacia que las tarjetas de ella legasen a su límite en día y debiese usar las mías.

A medio camino de la ciudad se encontró con chico de unos 17 o 18 años que estaba llevando una moto al lado de un basurero. Me le sorprendió ya que la moto no parecía un modelo muy viejo** (la foto está en mi perfil)**, mire como lentamente apoyaba la moto contra el lateral del basurero u se disponía a irse y trate de llamarle la atención aunque mejor no lo hubiese hecho.

-"Eh! Tu muchacho"- dije en u n tono lo suficientemente alto para que me pudiese oír pero sin gritar mucho así no asustarlo y como esperaba el chico se giro completamente hacia mí.

Su mirada comenzó a inspeccionarme como si fuese un pedazo de carne fresca y el fuese un perro hambriento y aunque no lo hizo casi podía imaginarlo relamiéndose los labios lo cual me espanto un poco mas de lo que esperaba, termine por ignorar su mirada mirando hacia la moto directamente tratando de pasar por alto su sonrisa socarrona de suficiencia cuando vio que realmente era a él a quien me refería y que quería preguntarle algo.

-"¿Dime preciosa que deseas de mi?"- dijo con un tono que supuse que era lo que usaba para seducir a las muchachas pero en mi solo causo un asco terrible pero más que nada me causo ira.

-"Primero me llamo Bella y segundo quería saber cuánto por la moto"- dije fría y calculadoramente para no dejar a traslucir ningún especial interés pero sin comportarme como alguien completamente soberbia porque se suponía que era la nueva en el pueblo y ese no parecía ser el lugar para una persona antisocial y menos después del recibimiento que había tenido en la reserva de la Push. Aunque este muchacho no me parecía una persona muy humilde y no creía equivocarme.

-"Lo siento realmente pero la moto no funciona"- dijo mirándome apenado pero aun con esa sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

-"En serio no hay problemas de que me la lleva"- pregunte como reafirmando que si me interesaba esa moto que él creía completamente inservible aunque a la distancia se notaba que no tenia daños demasiado grabes y que con un par de arreglos y aplicando las enseñanzas de mi hermana quedaría como nueva en menos de lo que podía ese chico siquiera imaginar. Me molesto que en ese momento se balanceara como haciendo se rogar pero luego se volviese a parar de esa forma tan arrogante y me mira con sus lujuriosos ojos como los de alguien que mira a una prostituta que le ofrece sus servicios, y si algo no soportaba era esa discriminación y bajeza de género.

-"bueeee no has lo que quieras es tuya"- dijo retrocediendo algo asustado y supuse que fue a causa de mis ojos que debían estar negros como el carbón ya que lo miraba como a una presa mas y si no me controlaba pronto terminaría como mis presas, no lo soportaba peor verlo asustado me hiso reaccionar.

Cuando el chico se subió nuevamente en su furgoneta y se alejo respire profundamente para calmarme y me acerque lentamente hacia la moto, lentamente claro para un vampiro, y comencé a analizar la misma en busca de las fallas. No fue difícil encontrar el problema de esa preciosidad, si tengo debilidad por las motos, y según las enseñanzas de Rosalie no me costaría mas de 1 hora arreglarla ya que solo necesitaba un motor nuevo y unos cables de conexión con el manubrio que parecía casi obsoleto a causa del oxido. No sería muy caro ponerla en forma y para mañana aseguro que funcionaba perfectamente.

Me asegure de estar completamente sola y de que nadie a por lo menos 1 kilometro me viese y levante la moto que no pesaba casi nada para mis súper desarrollados músculos, y me la puse casi sobre el hombro para poder ver por dónde iba y acelere lo más rápido que podía haciendo equilibrio con la moto y con cuidado de no golpearla contra nada o a esa velocidad quedaría completamente destruida.

Una vez en la cabaña me puse a desarmar la moto e hice una segunda lista pero ahora con los elementos que necesitaba la moto y vi que le faltaba era menos de lo que me había parecido en primera instancia, así que solo anote un embriague nuevo, un escape de válvulas del motor que parecían desgastadas y por ultimo anote un par de cables mas porque era mejor cambiar los viejos o sino que me quedaría la moto trancada en cualquier lado y yo quería rearmar la moto y que quedase perfecta.

Camine por la carreteara para emprender por tercera vez un viaje al centro de la ciudad ya que era tarde como para que todos durmiesen pero temprano para que estén en los colegios o en los trabajos era la peor hora para correr.

Lo primero que hice al llegar al pueblo fue comprar una cazadora abrigada pero no muy molesta para correr ya que todas, las personas que había visto por ahí llevaban una puesta ya hasta algunos la habían mirado con cara rara porque ella llevaba unos pantalones color macilla y una simple polera negra lo cual era raro en los pueblos con tales temperaturas. Y luego una bufanda negra con unos guantes y gorro que le hacían juego ya que sus amados guantes y su bufanda habían quedado en la cabaña con sus hermanos.

La búsqueda de un lugar de automotores parecía imposible hasta que el fuerte olor a aceite que solo podía salir de un taller de autos la llamo por completo así que se dirigió hacia ahí donde pregunto por un lugar de auto partes y con toda su fuerza tuve que contenerse de arrancarle la cabeza, porque no dejaba de hacer comentarios obsceno por lo bajo pero finalmente me dijo la información que necesitaba así que me fui peor no sin antes patear un auto que parecía de él y dejarle un lindo bollo plantado en la puerta del copiloto.

**Listo perdonen el atraso con la actualización los exámenes se me pospusieron porque acá en argentina la gripe porcina parece más fuerte4 de lo que es y me atrasaron toda haciendo que me vuelva loca porque agregaron temas en la mitad. Lo antes que pueda volveré a actualizar y repito perdón por no haberlo hecho antes.**

**La foto de la moto de Bella está en mi perfil obvio que es una vez que la arregla pongo acá el link igual**

**.**

**Saludos**

**Carolina Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6 Segundo encuentro

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer excepto algunos de los vampiros que voy a ir creando en el camino.

**Capitulo 6**

**Segundo encuentro**

Camine hacia el lugar que me había indicado el "amable" hombre de el taller de reparaciones y antes de entrar sentí nuevamente ese apestoso aroma que parecía estar en todos lados por lo cual respire una última gran bocanada de hermoso aire pudo y me prepare para encarar a cualquiera de los licántropos que estaba en el negocio, que tan malo podía ser solo éramos dos extraños en un negocio, el jamás podría hacer nada o el dueño del lugar se daría cuenta y explicarle sería muy complicado.

Entre decidida aferrando mi mochila la cual no me sacaba nunca donde llevaba una muda mas de ropa y la lista de cosas que necesitaba y claro está que traía mi billetera donde tenía las tarjetas y el efectivo para todas las compras que venía haciendo durante estos días. Intente ignorarlo pero el olor era demasiado molesto así que me gire a verlo y lo reconocí como Jacob, el muchacho que se había des transformado para hablar con migo junto con Sam, el líder negro.

-"Buenas tardes señorita ¿Qué andaba buscando?"- pregunto el vendedor en un tono muy amable pero sin poder disimular mucho la sorpresa que le resultaba el hecho de ver una muchacha de mi edad en un negocio de auto partes y más teniendo en cuenta que era una simple forastera de la cual no había escuchar, y esperaba que no escuchara mucho porque no podía ser muy conocida en los lugares en los que me quedaba con mis hermanos o levantaríamos sospechas al desaparecer del mapa.

En ese momento el joven licántropo noto por primera vez mi presencia en el lugar y se tenso completamente pero aun se giro para confirmar que era cierto que yo estaba ahí. Sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa y se quedo de piedra mirándome a los ojos. Lo rodeé como si fuese un poste y el no reacciono así que seguí y me dirigí al vendedor que mira al indio como si fuese un simple adolecente con algunos problemas de hormonas que había quedado así por mí, si supiese la verdad estaría corriendo, pensé para mí y reí muy suave. Saque la listita y lo mire

-"Estoy en busca de un embriague para una moto Yamaha yz80 del año 81 o que por lo menos sea compatible y unos cables de conexión para freno y acelerador para conectar con el maniobro también compatibles con la moto"- dije intentando sonar tranquila aunque la mirada insistente del chico lobo me estaba empezando a resultar molesta.

-"Creo que tengo un escape de válvulas atrás y si no me equivocó las partes de una Yamaha vieja del 75 pueden ser compatibles así que ahí te las traigo"- dicho esto desapareció tras el mostrados y por lo que pude ir oyendo y siguiendo mediante su efluicivo de sacre humana abandono el local por la puerta de atrás i empezó a revolver entre unas cajas que por el aroma que libreaban al moverse que se olía desde acá estaban con grandes cantidades de polvo. Lo cual si hubiese tenido la capacidad de estornudar lo hubiese hecho ya que era mucha cantidad de polvo la que podía apreciar en esa parte del local.

Sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer en esa situación peor realmente no podía evitar sentir un gran terror a la reacción que podía llegar a ocasionar en ese muchacho que si no me equivocaba era Jacob, el que se transformaba en uno de los 2 lobos mas grandes de esa extraña manada de la semana anterior. Y un combate en medio de un negocio no era mi principal interés y menos si después tendría que matar al humano o transformarlo según las antiguas leyes vampiricas o lo que será que me repetía Jasper cada vez que cometía una pavada que podía exponernos.

-"Te Vaz a quedar así mucho tiempo mas"- dije medio riendo al recién notar que desde que había entrado no había movido ni un músculo lo cual era muy difícil de mantener para un humano o ¿lobo? O eso me parecía. Lo seguí mirando divertida por la situación hasta que hablo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí chupasangre?"- dijo en un volumen bastante alto como para sentir el enojo y la frustración en su vos pero no lo suficiente para ser un grito ya que había sido entre dientes. Sin previo aviso su cuerpo empezó a temblar de una forma algo antinatural lo cual me hizo retroceder un paso pero no saque mi mirada fiera, ya que no quería demostrar mi inseguridad. Yo era un vampiro, uno que poseía una especie de escudo y casi 60 años de práctica en combate con un antiguo guerrero de las guerras de México es decir un experto en tácticas y estrategias de combate.

-"¿Cuál es la manía de ustedes lobos superdesarrollados de llamarme de esa forma tan insultante? yo no les grito come carne ¿o si?"- dije mas para mi que para el pero el sarcasmo era claramente aludidle lo cual de inmediato supe que no era una buena idea teniendo encuentra las circunstancias y lo mas que podría haberse tomado mi chistecito. Al contrario de lo que esperaba el me miro algo sorprendido lo cual me hizo soltar una suave risita que sonó como picara aunque no lo quise así.

-"¿No es acaso lo que eres?"- nuevamente su voz sonaba estrangulada y enojada pero en su rostro notaba que se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquilo

-"y en cuestión de especies… soy un vampiro pero prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre"- dije con una sonrisa de alegría que no sabia de donde salía exactamente ni el por que sentía que ese chico no era malo solo estaba confundido. Y realmente me traía una extraña paz que solo sentía con mi familia, era como si ya lo conociese y mi cuerpo quisiese estar junto a el.

Lo vi abrir su boca como pez fuera del agua uno 2 o tres veces hasta que se dispuso a hablar peor el humano de la tienda volvió con la pieza que yo le había pedido para mi moto en una mano y un tarro de aceite para motor y otra caja la cual supuse que eran los cables de conexión para el manubrio. La lata se la entrego a Jacob y las otras dos piezas me las puso en una bolsa negra que parecía ser lo suficientemente resistente ya que era una bolsa especial.

-"Muchísimas gracias, ¿Cuánto seria esto?" pregunte al hombre con la mayor amabilidad que pude sin tener que recurrir a deslumbrarlo lo cual no seria bien tomado por el lobo a mi lado. El hombre e sonrojo tiernamente y me dibujó que no había problema que me lo llevase gratis ya que hacia años que los tenia allí sin hacer mas que estorbar.- "no, pero yo no podría aceparlo"-dije tratando de no parecer una aprovechada pero finalmente el se negó rotundamente a que lo pagase y se ofreció a conectar las cosas por mi pero a eso si me negué ya que no quedaría bien que vea mi hogar que quedaba en el medio e la nada, con un humano que sepa donde quedaba era suficiente

Lo salude alegremente y Salí de la tienda alegremente peor fingiendo que realmente lo que llevaba no era una simple plumita como yo lo sentía. Estaba apuntando a ir a mi casa pero como esperaba un lobo enorme color ladrillo se posesionó en frente mío mostrándose imperioso y estilizado como posando primero y luego se acerco mostrando su afilada dentadura. Negué suavemente.

-"¿Porque esa necesitad de ponerse en forma de ataque?"-me pregunte a mi misma y luego una imagen cruzo mi mente y me hizo sentir un vacío en el pecho como si algo faltase-"¿Por qué te pareces tanto a ese lobo?"- me dije muy bajito y el me miro sorprendido y resguardo los dientes dándole un aspecto mas jovial y algo mas infantil. –"creo que ya te lo eh dicho, pero eres igual a un pequeño lobo que yo tenia cuando era una humana"-

Por mas que lo intentaba el resto de mi vida humana era solo un par de sombras a excepción de lo que había ocurrido desde mi encuentro con Rose. Lo único que podía recortar era ese pequeño lobo color ladrillo con esos ojos negros y profundos que siempre me tranquilizaban. Me acerque lentamente para poder acariciar ese enmarañado pelaje del hocico del licántropo peor este de alejo en un rápido y brusco movimiento, haciéndome notar lo obvio que era de que ese chico me temía lo suficiente para querer mantener las distancias algo impuestas.

-¿Podrías volver a tu forma humana todavía no desarrolle la capacidad de entender a tu especie sin palabras?"- le comente algo frustrada por la situación de tener que hablar sola con un enorme lobo que solo me gruñía cuando algo no le gustaba y se alejaba de un salto cuando yo quería acortar las distancias que nos separaban.

El enorme animal asintió levemente y salio corriendo a una rapidez muy grande para ser un simple lobo, pero claro si tenía súper velocidad, aunque no colmo la mía como podía notar. A los pocos segundos el muchacho musculoso, de tez morena y cabello largo y enmarañado hizo su aparición por donde se había ido antes y troto rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba parada.

-"si no me equivoco tu nombre es Jacob ¿cierto?" le pregunte al muchacho que freno en seco cuando me hoyo hablarle.

-"Sí, ¿pero como lo sabes?"- pregunto incrédulo y hasta pude notar un poco de temor en su pregunta.

-"La noche que llegue a la push ¿lo recuerdas? El lobo alfa dijo tu nombre"- conteste simplemente tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto pero en un instante recordé la noche que me habían atacado y la reacción que había tenido precisamente le cuando yo había marcado su parecido con el lobezno de mi infancia y como había aullado de una forma lastimera. Y recordé como todos se había ido cuando el había tenido esta reacción.

-"¿Jacob porque la otra noche reaccionaste de esa forma Tan extraña cuando yo comente acerca de… el lobo de mi pasado, por decirlo de una forma?"-me encontraba realmente curiosa en ese exacto punto y por un momento note tristeza en sus ojos pero luego los aparto de mi rostro.

-"¿Bella, cuanto acuerdas de tu vida humana?"- por un momento creí que estaba tratando de esquivar mi pregunta pero note como sus ojos se veían sinceros y algo esperanzados ante mi posible respuesta.

-"no mucho realmente, solo tengo flashes de mi vida antes de conocer a mi actual familia"-tome una pausa pero el no me interrumpió sino que me siguió mirando en silencio-"el primero de mis recuerdos es una casa de madera, donde por la ventana se puede apreciar la lindera de un hermoso bosque, muy parecido a estos lo cual me hizo pensar que así era el lugar donde yo vivía, todo rodeado de bosque y vida, el rostro de un hombre el cual recuerdo como mi padre"-mi pecho se oprimió al pensar en el ya que realmente lo extrañaba.-"y por ultimo tengo el recuerdo de este pequeño lobo color ladrillo, e unos ojos penetrantes negros que siempre me trasmiten coraje cuando me siento triste o asustada… si mi memoria no es tan mala su nombre era …Jake"- le dije al licántropo y de un momento a otro este corrió a abrazarme.

Me quede congelada en el lugar completamente sorprendida. El se había acercado a mi en una velocidad tan increíble que me había tomado sorpresa cosa poco común para nuestra especie. Además lo que mas me sorprendió fue el hecho de estar entre sus calidos brazos que me apretaban contra el como si temiese que de un momento a otro yo iba a desaparecer, pero por alguna razón su repentina cercanía y su temperatura extremadamente alta lejos de molestarme me agradaba, era como si cubriese un hueco que antes se encontraba vacío que no había notad oque existía. Su fuerte olor ya no era tan molesto como al principio era como una mezcla de corteza ruda y mojada mezclada con el aroma suave de un cachorro, es que claro ese muchacho era un niño nomás, no debía tener mas de 17 años, 20 en las mas locas de las posibilidades.

Apreté un poco mas el abrazo ya que hasta el momento yo me encontraba inmóvil con las brazos colgando a mi alrededor, el se estremeció levemente y supuse que era por el frío ya que no se aparto como solía hacerlo cuando yo me acercaba, era como oque algo había cambiado entre nosotros.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así los dos parados en un completo y como silencio abrazados en medio de la ruta, hasta que se hoyo un fuerte y estridente aullido que supuse que era de uno de la manada. Como no lo había notado ya era de noche y nosotros seguíamos aquí, cuanto tiempo había pasado realmente, para mi eran como unos 20 minutos, mire mi reloj y note que eran las 7 de la tarde, Maldición, debía llamar a Rose. Nos separamos abruptamente y pude ver como Jacob estaba empezado a temblar furiosamente, y su expresión parecía torturada.

-"¿Jacob que ocurre?"- le pregunte algo preocupada

-"Voy a transformarme aléjate o puedo dañarte"-dijo entre dientes y yo obedecí y di un paso atrás aunque sabia que el no podría dañarme jamás, -"problemas de la manada, saben que estoy aquí con tico y Sam llamo a reunión"- yo asentí algo preocupada por lo que le podía llegar a pasar por mi culpa. En menso de un segundo el se giro y en el aire explotó desde su columna dando paso a un enorme lobo que al aterrizar me miro torturado.

-"nos volveremos a ver"-afirme frente a la tacita pregunta de sus ojos y el ladeo la cabeza a un lado sacando la lengua de una forma muy graciosa y luego se dirigió hacia el boque a toda velocidad, SU velocidad claro esta.

Tome mis cosas del suelo y corrí al tope de mi velocidad hasta mi pequeña y modesta cabaña donde deje todo suavemente en el suelo y como venía haciendo cada noche me subí al techo para poder recostarme contra la chimenea y pensar aunque esta vez si tenia algo en lo que pensar. Tome mi teléfono, localizador personal o lo que sea que teníamos que nos conectaba a Jasper Rosalie y a mí y le escribí un texto donde les decía como siempre que todo andaba bien y que los amaba peor aun no volvería porque había algo que quería resolver por mi cuenta.

Casi al segundo mi celular empezó a vibrar y note que era un mensaje de Jazz

_Bells no te preocupes por nosotros has tu búsqueda o lo que sea que necesites tus hermano estaremos como siempre aquí esperando tu regreso, aunque no estoy seguro de que Rose no te de un buen regañón por solo comunicarte una vez al día. Cariños Jazz._

Me sentí tan bien luego de leer ese mensaje ya que sabia que siempre contaría con el apoyo de mis hermanos aunque algo me decía que yo tenia que hacer esta búsqueda sola, me necesitaba probar que ya era lo suficientemente adulta para valerme por mi misa auque en el camino dejaba muchas cosas atrás. Y temía no estar tomando las decisiones correctas. La noche paso lenta i silenciosamente luego de un coro de aullidos que se oyeron en la noche lo cual supuse que era la reunión de manada de la cual estaba hablando Jacob, y dio paso a una pacifica mañana, al comienzo parecía que el día estaría nublado pero el gran y resplandeciente sol hizo su acto de presencia chocando contra mi marmóreo cuerpo y destilando un sin fin de coloridos arco iris.

Pase así media mañana hasta que note que en casi una semana y media que no me había alimentado y no era lo mas recomendable, teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente me encontraría otra vez con Jacob en algún momento eso creía; salte suavemente del techo y rodeé la casa pasa poder entrar por la muerta de pesada madera de roble, y me dirigí a la moto que estaba toda desarmada en el centro de la habitación, no me resulto muy difícil el armado y mucho menos me costo el encenderla. Cuando estuve segura de que ya estaba perfecta le pase un trapo con agua y un químico de limpieza para que se le fuese la pinta de oxido y le pase una capa de pintura blanca que había comprado en la ferretería el día anterior.

Como el sol estaba brillando todavía en el cielo y no parecía que se fuese a nublar muy pronto decidí buscar la solución mas simple y rápida que era entrar a la casa y cambiarse la ropa, y tenia justo el conjunto de ropa para la ocasión, desde que había ido a esa tienda de ropa había estado obsesionada con ese conjunto y al fin tenia la ocasión para usarla.

No era algo muy a la moda de Paris como diría rose pero si era algo que seguro me aprobaría ya que era ropa para andar en moto. No era algo que en cualquier lugar llamase la atención y esperaba que en un pueblo como este tampoco lo hubiese hecho pero que más daba. El atuendo constaba de un pantalón negro de motocross de mujer, una campera negra y blanca también de motocross, y unas botas y guantes que combinaban a la perfección y por ultimo estaban el casco y los goggles blancos y negros que había comprado solo para aparentar el ser humana, ya que mi especie por razones anatómicas no necesitaba casco porque al caernos sea en la superficie que sea lo que sufre es el lugar contra el cual chocamos y además con los reflejos de alta velocidad que tenemos estaba claro que caerme no era una posibilidad y menos chocar. **(El equipo entero esta en mi perfil, por eso casi ni lo describí)**

Me puse primero una remera que era tanto cómoda, como linda marca montanee (**también foto en mi perfil)**, y me vestí con todo el equipo armoniosamente combinado con mi moto, como debía ser y me monte a mi nuevo bebe ya lookeda a la perfección, la puse en marcha y Salí a toda velocidad por un camino algo inestable con lo cual quería poner a prueba la resistencia de mi niña y al parecer funciono a la perfección ya que los estabilizadores no se habían dañado con el tiempo sin uso y con los maltratos de ese chiquillo. Justo cuando una nube estaba en lo alto del cielo tapando el sol acelere a la ciudad para cargar combustible ya que no le quedaba mucho.

Trate de hacerlo todo lo mar rápido posible ya que pronto volvería a salir el sol y cuando todo estaba en condiciones Sali disparada hacia Seatlle por la carretera principal, ya que por las dudas me alejaria lo mas posible del territorio de los licántropos para cazar animales por miedo a herir a alguno de ellos aunque lo dudaba ya que apestaban demasiado para parecer apetitosos.

* * *

**Perdonen que tarde en actualizar es que acabo de terminar los examenes y estoy algo así como con pocas ganas de levantarme de mi linda camita o me dedico a leer fics y medio que había colgado con el pasaje del capitulo a la computadora**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios sobre mi historia y realmente les recomiendo pasarse pro mi perfil por el tema de la ropa, es importante para después.**

**Saludos**

**Carolina Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7 el nuevo

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer excepto algunos de los vampiros que voy a ir creando en el camino.

**Capitulo 7**

**El nuevo**

Me encantaba andar en moto y aunque esta no era la mía, alcanzaba una velocidad muy alta aun para no haber sido especialmente modificada por Rose. Como a los tres nos encantaba la velocidad Rose solía mantener su auto y la moto de Jazz y la mía en un estado impecable y con un motor por lo menos 5 puntos mas por enzima de una moto común y corriente lo cual me encantaba.

Cuando pase la ciudad de Seattle me interne en un bosquecito que quedaba en la frontera de estados unidos con Canadá donde de seguro encontraría un buen animal para cazar y si no era así me las arreglaría con un alce, los cuales para ser vegetarianos tenían muy buen sabor, lo cual era bastante extraño y me hacia dudar si realmente los alces eran tan santos como aparentaban. Acelere un poco mas cuando me interne en el bosque y luego de unos 2 o 3 kilómetros me frene ya que pude alcanzar a oler un Oso Grizzli a la distancia y al parecer estaba cazando a orillas e un río porque también podía sentir el aroma del pescado fresco y la sangre que emanaba de ellos.

Me baje de la moto la cual deje muy bien escondida entre unos arbustos y puse mi chaqueta y mis guantes ahí ya que no quería manchármelos, y empecé a correr por el bosque al tope de mi velocidad hasta llegar a la lindera del río donde me frente y me escondí entre las copas de los árboles donde tenia un rápido y fácil acceso al animal.

Como me imagine era un grandioso ejemplar de Oso Grizzli, hembra que estaba parado en sus dos patas traseras atajando a los salmones que se atrevían a salta por una pequeña cascadita que se podía ver en el joven río. Aguarde unos minutos y luego me dispuse a bajarme del árbol sin hacer el mínimo ruido pero cuando ya estaba sobre tierra pude oír algo que no había notado Antes. Había dos latidos de corazón más aparte de la hembra. Busque un poco más de ayuda olfateando el aire para encontrar el origen de esos dos corazoncitos que latían apresurados y un sonido de hojas en movimiento capto mi atención. El ruido provenía del otro lado del río donde al fijarme mejor pude ver a dos pequeñas crías de oso que debían ser los oseznos de esa hembra.

Salte el río en un ágil movimiento procurando no alertar a la madre y me acerque a los oseznos que estaban jugando alegremente entre ellos hasta que sin darme cuenta pise una pequeña rama y la madre se alerto y se paro en dos patas mirando y olfateando el ambiente en busca de el intruso, que vendría a ser yo. De seguro si la enfrentaba la mataría y podría beber esa calida sangre que tanto ansiaba paro la realidad era que esos pequeños no merecían quedar sin madre, todavía eran muy pequeños para enfrentarse a la cruel naturaleza. No podría cargar en mi conciencia con ello así que me aleje rápidamente por el bosque en busca de otro carnívoro pero me fue imposible. Luego de algo así como una hora de recorrer la misma zona decidí atacar a una pequeña manada de Alces y devore a los dos machos más grandes y a una hembra que parecía enferma por lo cual no la extrañarían mucho.

Cuándo termine de comer me fije si no había manchado mi pantalón nuevo y por suerte este estaba intacto aunque había restos de pelo en mi remera, cosa inevitable a la hora de cazar al menos que mi presa fuese un tiburón o algún ser de bajo el agua. Camine por el camino por el que había venido y me subí a mi moto poniéndome mi cazadora y mis guantes y me apresure a volver al pueblo ya que debían ser alrededor de las 10 de la mañana.

El viaje de vuelta fue mucho mas rápido ya que una vez alimentada podía ir por la carretera sin distraerme con el aroma de la sangre de los conductores que a la ida me habían distraído tanto que casi choque a un par. Corrí un par de picadas con unos motociclistas desde Seattle hasta Forks antes de seguir mi camino por el sendero que llevaba a la reserva Quileute ya que hacia tiempo que me rondaba la imagen de los hermanos Clearwater y en especial me encontraba preocupada por la lastimadura en la mano del pequeño. No sabía si se había quitado los puntos ya o no ni sabia si le dolía. Era tonto y no debía importarme pero igual era algo que me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

Cuándo estaba por entrar al pueblo me arrepentí y me dirigí hacia mi casita a toda velocidad. Entrar en ese lugar no haría más que provocar la ira de Sam y la manada lo cual no era algo que yo realmente buscaba. Avance hasta la entrada de la puerta pero cuando estaba casi en la puesta note el aroma de un licántropo lo cual me hizo frenar la moto en seco y saltar de esta para prepararme ante el inminente ataque. No sabia cual de ellos estaba en mi casa pero de seguro no se buscaba nada bueno.

-"¿Quién anda ahí?"- grite para que se escuchase mi voz pero sin denotar miedo ni nerviosismo ya que el intruso se daría cuanta. Podían ser simples humanos cuando no eran lobos pero peleando de seguro eran fuertes y as aun si uno de ellos había logrado atravesar mi piel con una mordida incrustando sus dientes en mí brazo y dejado una marca algo casi imposible en nuestras pieles de mármol.

Me quede quieta y pude escuchar como el ya acelerado corazón del intruso comenzaba a acelerar su ritmo de una forma casi alarmante de no ser porque era un licántropo acorralado en la morada de una vampiriza que para su suerte había acabado de alimentarme y además sentía asco por su olor a perro mojado. Me acuclille y espere en esa simple posición a que algún lobo saliese en mi encuentro peor no se oía nada mas que los frenéticos latidos y el constante jadeo que ya comenzaba a molestarme. Pasaron algunos minutos y ninguno se movía así que decidí sacarme el casco y la chamarra, ya que eran caros como para sufrir algún año en esta tonta pelea que no duraría mucho y esperaba que no derramase demasiada sangre para no alertar a los demás mientras mi iba de la cuidad..

-"Lo preguntare solo una vez mas y si no sales entrare y sacare tu pulgoso trasero a patadas y luego me encargare de que no puedas meter tus narices en ningún otro lado"-Rayos si que estaba cabreada lo cual no eran buenas noticias para el lobo pre púber que estaba ahí dentro-"¿Quién eres?"-gruñí y nuevamente se formo un molesto silencio pero esta vez pude oír como dejaba de respirar abruptamente y caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

Como acto reflejo me volví a agachar tan solo un poco y respire muy profundamente a ver si podía distinguir cual de los lobos era hasta que por fin distinguí el efusivo. Era algo difícil poder distinguirlos ya que todos apestaban realmente mucho pero él tenia un aroma mas a musgo recién mojado que los demás no tenían.

-"Jacob"- murmure algo confundida en el exacto momento en el que el salía con la mirada baja como un chiquillo al que atraparon en una de sus travesuras y con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra que realmente le quedaba bien. Lo mire aun algo acuclillada como para atacar aunque me encontraba algo confundida ya que era al último al que esperaba ver en mi casa, por un momento había esperado que fuese Sam ya que como líder es su trabajo pero ¿él? Eso no me lo esperaba realmente-"¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté cortada y me enderece hasta ponerme nuevamente de pie.

-"Solo quería… yo quería..."-lo sentí realmente nervioso lo cual por un momento me causo una gras desconfianza del chico hasta que pude vislumbrar un leve rubor entre su carbonizada piel y no pude mas que reírme bajito

-"chico esperaba que por lo menos tuvieses una buena escusa para entrar a mi casa sin mi autorización y mejor dicho sin mi presencia lo cual podría tomarse muy mal"- dije riendo y su rubor se intensifico. Al no sentir peligro, ni amenaza alguna me gire hacia mi moto y tome la campera y luego puse la moto en el improvisado cobertizo que había hecho con un par de ramas y un plástico que había encontrado en la casa el primer día. Me gire a mirar al licántropo el cual ya no estaba ruborizado pero seguía parado en la entrada de mi casa inconscientemente tapándome la entrada.

-"perdona ¿debo pedirte que me dejes entrar en mi propia casa?"- el pareció salir de un trance y de un salto se alejo de la puesta dejándome el camino libre. Reprimiendo la carcajada entre a la casa y le hice un gesto con la mano para que entrase. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y puse un poco de agua a hervir ya que Rose siempre me había dicho que cuando invitaba a un mortal, no sabia si eso incluía un irritante licántropo que había entrado a mi casa para husmear, pero se lo preguntaría luego; y me puse a acomodar la mochila ya que yo siempre tenia una muda de ropa lista por cualquier emergencia y un par de cosas simples por si debía pasar por una simple campista como una toalla y un par de latas de comida.

Mientras yo seguía yendo de un lado para otro e la casa haciendo mis cosas Jacob se encontraba parado en la puerta sin hacer nada lo cual me parecía por parte algo gracioso aunque a la vez me parecía algo realmente irritante ya que unos minutos atrás lo había encontrado husmeado la cabaña y ahora misteriosamente se comportaba como un niño perdido.

-"y yo que creí que te sabrías ubicar en la cabaña luego de andarla husmeando toda la mañana"- dije como si hablase con migo misma pero era conciente de que en ese tono de voz podía oírme y ciertamente fue así porque se sentó en la mesa y se puso a jugar con sus propias manos.

-"¿Vas a hablarme o tendré que conformarme con leerte la mente?"- dije esperando su reacción la cual fue muy chistosa

-"¿puedes leerme la mente?"- grito poniéndose de pie de un salto y retrocediendo contra la pared hasta chocar contra esta con golpe sordo lo cual no pareció molestarlo ya que siguió hablando-"¿Cuándo has oído? ¿Como es que tu…? Maldición debía haberlo sabido por eso reías, ahora sabes todo sobre la manada y todo sobre lo que me ocurre con…"-

-"Alto"- lo detuve en seco ya que realmente no querría que me confesara sus secretos de esta forma tan mezquina además luego se enfadaría mucho al saber que le había mentido-"tranquilo chico no puedo leer mentes, era tan solo un experimento para saber si te habías quedado sin voz"- dije y estalle en carcajadas cuando el me miro totalmente contrariado

-"pero... Como… tu"- el chico realmente era cómico cuando se encontraba en apuros y al parecer era algo que no me cansaría de ver

-"lo siento ¿bueno?"-dije levantando ambas palmas en señal de paz y el se volvió sentar. Y yo me dedique a preparar ambos te. Cuando me senté espere que se volviese a quedar mudo pero no fue así.

-"Bella ¿Quién eres realmente?? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Estas sola? ¿Sabes algo de tu pasado? ¿Porque ayudaste a los hermanos Clearwater? ¿Porque no nos atacaste en el bosque? ¿Porque solo te preocupaste por defenderlos cuando tu vida corría peligro? ¿Como conseguiste esta casa? ¿Realmente vives de animales? Entonces, ¿porque tomas te?"-todas las preguntas se arremolinaban a una gran velocidad que casi para mi me era difícil entender que era lo que me estaba diciendo ya que no terminaba de decir una pregunta que ya estaba formulando la siguiente. El chico si que esperaba hacerme un cuestionario. Antes que siguiese levante mi mano para poder detenerlo y el se quedo callado en el acto.

-"Mi nombre es Isabella Hale"-comencé a explicarle y por una extraña razón note que se ¿decepcionaba? No de seguro no era eso-"Vengo desde Tacoma una pequeña cuidad al norte de Seatlle no muy lejos de aquí aunque no nací allí sino en otro pueblo pero Rose nunca me dijo donde, Rose es mi hermana y casi como mi madre ella me crío, aunque no vivimos solas sino que también esta Jasper"-hice una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y además note que se había tensado en su lugar-"el es mi otro hermano aunque el no estuvo toda mi vida sino que apareció después; de mi pasado no se mucho realmente mas que lo que viví con mis hermanos y unas cuantas imágenes desordenadas"- frene ya que esperaba que con eso estuviese contento por un tiempo.

-"no contestaste todas las preguntas"-dijo serio y supuse que era lo que realmente le importaba, y claro porque le iba a importar de mi vida, el solo necesitaba información para su líder y por eso revisaba mis cosas.

-"la verdad no lo se, yo no pensaba realmente ayudar a los muchachos a llegar aquí yo tan solo evite que el puma los matase pero luego Alex, el pequeño"-dije haciendo una seña como la altura

-"Sisi se quien es, continua"-casi lo arrojo contra la pared si no fuese que sonrío como un simple muchacho pequeño en señal de disculpa por haber sido tan grosero, así que lo deje pasar y tome una gran bocanada de aire para continuar.

-"bueno, Alex se cayo y se clavo una piedra en la mano la cual le hizo una herida bastante profunda, y a pesar de que a mi no me suele llamar tanto la sangre humana por alguna razón me distraje y aspire su aroma por completo"- frene ya que realmente me apenaba lo siguiente peor Jacob parecía no querer desistir de saber así que continué-"me acerque lo mas lenta y furtivamente que pude para poder atacarlos ya que nyi se darían cuanta, pero Alex se giro y me vio"-cerré los ojos ya que mi muy buena memoria de vampiro me estaba trasladando nuevamente al prado_"cuando vi en esos profundos ojos negros no pude mas que perderme y sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba al verlo llorar e hice lo que mi instinto me decía y me acerque a un paso un poco mas rápido"-frene para respirar y pude notar un leve gruñido en el pecho de mi interlocutor

-"el niño me pidió ayuda y como mi instinto animal ya había desaparecido prevaleciendo solo el mas puro y sincero instinto maternal lo ayude a el y a Seth a llegar a la camioneta que el había robado a su padre y luego con un botiquín que tenia en mi mochila, el cual realmente nunca uso si no que lo tengo para ocasiones como esta, lo cure y luego los traje a casa"- dije finalizando el recuerdo y abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con un muy sorprendido licántropo mirándome estático-"es ahí donde la manada e inadaptados lobos prepiuberes intentaron matarme y yo realmente no hice nada ya que temía que por un descuido suyo o Mio tal vez, Seth y Alex saliesen lastimados; por eso fue que no ataque frente a ellos"- dije yo como esperaba el interrumpió.

_"pero que hay cuando ellos ya estaban dentro seguros ahí tampoco atacaste sino que intentaste hablar con nosotros cosa que ningún chupa… vampiro hubiese hecho? ¿Por qué?"-finalizo y volví a ver la Confucio nen sus ojos

-"la verdad es que en el viaje Seth me había contado sobre sus leyendas y yo sabia que ustedes a pesar de todo eran humanos y yo no mato humanos ni para alimentarme, así que intenté llegar a un acuerdo dialogado"-conteste tomando un sorbo de mi te caliente y ante su silencio decidí terminar el interrogatorio-"Y si vivo de animales no fue solo una forma de escapar e ustedes y el te me gusta porque me relaja mas que otra cosa"-concluí bebiendo el ultimo sorbo

Jacob se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo con gesto pensativo un buen rato hasta que se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio alrededor de unos 5 o diez minutos durante los cuales yo lave las tazas a velocidad humana ya que no parecía gustarle cuando hacia las cosas rápidas hasta que un sonido nos puso a aleta a ambos.

Era un aullido.

Uno fuerte y lastimero proveniente del corazón del bosque que dividía mi cabaña y la reserva de Jacob. Salí al patio .lista para salir corriendo pero una calida mano en mi hombro me detuvo por completo

-"¿Jacob que ocurre?"- por alguna razón ese sonido había retumbado en mi como si el dolor fuese compartido o como si me llamase a mi directamente.

-"un nuevo" -contesto el licántropo para luego alejarse de mi abruptamente y su cuerpo empezó a temblar hasta que en el lugar donde estaba el chico había un gran lobo color ladrillo aullando en dirección a donde había sonado el primer aullido, y salio corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia el bosque dejándome ahí parada completamente confundida.

No sabia si debía ir o no, una parte muy dentro de mi me decía que yo tenia que estar ahí y ver con mis propios ojos todo, pero otra parte de mi, la mas racional me ordenaba que me quedase en mi casa y siguiese con mi vida como si nada. Y decidí hacerle caso a mi lado racional y me metí en la cabaña para poder llamar a mis hermanos ya que hacia mucho tiempo que los llamaba en vez de enviarles insípidos mensajes de texto. Saque mi localizador del celular y busqué el código de Rose en el teléfono y me conecte a ella en una video llamada pero un segundo aullido hizo que cerrase el localizador y lo arrojase en el sillón. Me acerque a la ventana con la falsa esperanza de que el segundo aullido no fuese mas que una imaginación pero el sonido se repitió con más fuerza ya a la vez denotando mucho más dolor que los dos anteriores. Este nuevo aullido era tan lastimero que rompió toda mi concentración haciéndome tomar mi mochila solo por si acaso y salir disparada hacia el lugar donde se originaban los aullidos.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme si era bien recibida o no aunque jamás hubiese esperado ver lo que me encontré allí. Era algo escalofriante aun para una vampiriza de 60 años.

El lobo color ladrillo el cual rápidamente reconocí como Jacob estaba tirado en el suelo con una profunda herida en el costado izquierdo, mientras la gran loba que me había mordido a mi la noche que había conocido la reserva, lo sostenía firmemente por la garganta con sus fuertes fauces presionando lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo, sin matarlo. Pero no fue eso lo que mas me sorprendió sino que lo que vi después, un joven lobezno, que era evidentemente mas joven y claramente era el neonato de la manada, estaba parado en el centro e un círculo formado por el resto de los lobos adultos de la manada que cada dos o tres movimientos que realizaba el muchacho para escapar le morían una de sus patas que se notaban realmente lastimadas. El muchacho parecía realmente en pánico y los otros no parecían darse cuenta o tal vez no les importaba.

Al entrar al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, o lo que sea que fuese, no todos notaron mi presencia, en realidad solo uno de los lobos noto mi olor y se quedo estático en el lugar mirando hacia donde yo estaba y no fue mas que el lobezno.

Empiece a acercarme hacia aquel lobo que sentía por alguna razón, extrañamente familiar, pero cuando me encontraba a unos 30 o 35 pasos de la ronda todos los que estaban custodiando al chico se giraron completamente hacia mi y gruñeron con una fuerza descomunal haciendo que todo pareciese temblar.

En ese preciso momento comprendí que realmente me encontraba en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado, pero ya era tarde para ponerme a pensar eso y mucho mas tarde para intentar correr hacia la cuidad mas próxima y fingir que todo esto no había pasado, ellos me darían caza como a un pequeño conejito. Así que hice lo único que me pareció correcto en ese momento y levante ambas manos mostrando mis palmas para denotar que no buscaba pelea y me quede quieta esperando sus reacciones. Todo ocurría sumamente lento aun si lo estuviese mirando un humano con sus lentos ojos, la loba se acerco a lo demás formando una gran muralla entre el nuevo y yo intentando protegerlo por si yo enloquecía y lo quería matar, si claro como si a ellos le importase el bien del chico estaba con todas sus extremidades heridas. Heridas. Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza. Jacob!

Gire mi rostro hacia el licántropo que estaba tendido en el piso y ya sin la presión de la licantropa intentaba lamerse la herida de su costado y la de su cuello pero le resultaba imposible ya que tenia que girar mas de lo que su cuerpo le permitía. El lobo gimoteaba lastimeramente pero a los demás parecía que eso no era algo de suma importancia. Mire a la manada que se encontraba frente a mí y reprimiendo el gruñido que amenazaba con liberarse les mostré mis dientes enojada y corrí hacia el muchacho herido que estaba fuera de la formación defensiva contra mí. Mi movimiento fue tan rápido e inesperado, que les costo entender que era lo que ocurría. Sin dudar ni un segundo puse mis frías mano en el lugar donde el pelaje se teñía de rojo sangre que era donde estaba la herida con la esperanza de que así frenase la hemorragia y que con mi frío pudiese calmar un poco el dolor que sentía el chico, mientras le murmuraba que todo estaría bien.

El lobo color ladrillo se relajo completamente al sentir mi tacto y al oír mis palabras, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario con el resto de la manada que volvieron a gruñir al unísono. Esta vez no me importo ya que en este momento mi real preocupación estaba en el chico que seguía sangrando bajo mis manos por mas que intentaba abarcar completamente la herida me era mi posible ya que las fauces de los licántropos eran mas grandes que mis manos.

-"¿Malditos desleales."-Grite furiosa a los lobos-"¿Cómo se les ocurre herir así a alguien de su familia?""-les grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras le ponía el alcohol que me había sobrado de cuando había curado a Alex, en la herida. Me gire a ver a mis adversarios y ellos instantáneamente dejaron de gruñir y me miraron con completa incredulidad como si estuviese diciendo una incoherencia.

-"Sí, como me escucharon, Jacob es de su misma raza y hasta de su propia manad y además dudo mucho que esta sea una muy buena lección para el chico nuevo"- volví a gritarles mientras mi ponía de pie con toda la ira corriendo por mi cuerpo como lo había hecho el día que habían atacado a Jasper. Aunque esto me hacia enojar mas en mi lado conci9ente que en el emocional como lo había hecho el ataque hacia mi hermano esto me resultaba decepcionante ay que el era uno de ellos no de los míos, me sentía frustrada, enojada y por extraño que sonase sentía como si hubiesen atacado a uno de los míos. Mi pecho vibró de una forma violenta y deje escapar lo que sentía contenido y sonó como un gran rugido que hizo retroceder a tres o cuatro de ellos tan solo unos centímetros.

Me incline tan solo un poco para ponerme en forma de ataque y volví a rugir ferozmente y esta vez todos los lobos retrocedieron asustados ya que había hecho eco por todo el bosque. Busque con la mirada a la loba que había herido al chico y no me fue difícil encontrarla ya que era la única hembra que había entre ellos y además estaba casi fuera de la formación unos pasos más adelante que el chico a su lado.

Camine lentamente mostrando mis dientes en clara señal de desafío liberando pequeños gruñidos que eme eran imposibles de reprimir, pero a los pocos pasos de estar encima de ella el gran y elegante lobo negro se adelanto y se arrojo contra mi sacándome e mi eje para que lo enfrentase a el y no a la mujer. El lobo parecía largar espuma por la boca de lo enojado y furioso que se encontraba mientras que miraba como poder atacarme sin sufrir daño alguno, lo cual era imposible. El chico gruño mostrándome sus dos largas hileras de dientes afilados como cuchillas listas para desgarrar hasta mi dura piel, en clara señal de desafío directo para mi y me sentí mal, no por el miedo sino que me dio pena tener que matar al alfa de la manada pero no me quedaba otra opción si quería acabar con la hembra.

El gran licántropo negro no espero a que yo me moviese para acomodarme luego de que me había empujado y salto contra mi. Rápidamente me gire lista para recibirlo y atestarle un buen golpe en la quijada aunque el nunca llego a colisionarse con migo sino que se vio incapaz de alanzarme ha ya que había chocado contra el joven lobezno que se había interpuesto entre Sam y yo.

El lobo, que tenia un bello color arena que jamás había visto salio despedido por el impacto chocando contra mi haciéndome caer a causa de la sorpresa mas que por el peso. Pude sentir que se intentaba poner de pie pero una de sus patas parecía estar seriamente dañada ya que no la presionaba contra el piso y al miraba entre leves gemidillos.

-"Pequeño alto!."-grite aterrada al ver que estaba por atacar nuevamente al lobo negro que parecía estar congelado en el lugar viéndome a mi y al lobezno color arena. El chico se detuvo justo antes de saltar y se giro para encararme totalmente a mi y hubo algo en su mirada que me desencajo completamente y no pude seguí pensando nada mas aparte de esos ojos. Era como si no me importase ni la batalla ni Jacob, ni mis hermanos todo se resumían a esos ojos negros que se posaban en mí. Me costo mucho poder razonar lo que estaba pensando l oque estaba recordando lo que sentía nada tenia sentido para mi, Nuevamente estaba invadida por esta extraña necesidad de acunar a un ser en mis brazos por toda la eternidad impidiendo que nada ni nadie lo dañase. Era como si me sintiese absorbida y llevada a otra ocasión, esos profundos ojos ya los había visto, si estaba segura aunque en la otra vez no los había visto con tanta urgencia ni sintiéndome atada completamente, los había visto con frustración y enojo…

-"¿Seth?"-


	8. Chapter 8 El nuevo II

**Realmente se me esta haciendo costumbre pedir perdón pero enserio perdónenme es que me cuesta mucho ponerme en la compu a pasarlos siempre me distraigo con otros fics y además con otras historias que estoy empezando a hacer.**

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer excepto algunos de los vampiros que voy a ir creando en el camino.

**Capitulo 7**

**El nuevo II**

Me quede helada mirando directamente en lo que podía sentir como el alma del chico que de un momento a otro parecía haber crecido unos 5 o 6 años, y puede sonar tonto ya que estaba mirando fijamente a una gran bola de pello color arena que estaba parada en sus cuatro patas i moviendo tiernamente la cola cual cachorro emocionado, peor mas aya de ello yo podía ver en sus ojos que el estaba parado y enfrentaba todo de una forma completamente nueva y realmente admirable. El tenía un porte completamente nuevo y sí yo podía notar esa minima diferencia que a cualquiera se le hubiese pasado por alto.

-"No puedo creerlo"-dije mas para mi que para el chico que estaba frente a mi –"Seth eres un licántropo"- afirme algo que deberia haber preguntado pero el al conrtrario de reaccionar altaneramente simplemente afirmo a mi pregunta no formulada con algo que parecía ser una sonrisa lobuna. Era abismal la diferencia que tenia el chico que tan solo un tiempito atrás estaba indefenso en un prado tratando de matar a un gran puma que le doblaba el tamaño con un palo ahora era un gran lobo de casi el tamaño de un caballo o de un gran oso de las montañas.

No pude resistirme y acorte la distancia casi minima que nos separaban y acaricie lentamente el peludo hocico del animal del cual salio una gran y calida lengua que me mancho completamente la cara con su apestosa baba.

-"Eh! Seth corta con eso que me estas llenando la ropa y el cabello de tu asquerosa baba de perro gigante"- lo rete entre risas y le di un pequeño golpecito, muy pequeño realmente, en el hocico como para que entendiese que era en broma y el volvió a mover alegremente la cola la cual se balanceaba como loca en la parte atrás del gran animal. –" pequeño pero que cambios has hecho debes decirme que te dan de comer"- le dije sin sacar el tono juguetón y de golpe caí en la cuenta de que mi olfato solo podía captar dos aromas en vez de todos los que había antes lo cual era realmente bueno porque no era un olor muy fácil de manejar.

Destraba mi mirada de los ojos del lobezno que tenia frente a mi para poder buscar al gran lobo negro que era el líder de la manada, y además mi enemigo en la batalla peor aunque quisiese no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado, no estaba en el prado. Trate de agudizar mi oído al máximo para poder sentir las respiraciones de alguno de la manada pero no se oía nada mas que el golpeteo suave de las patas de los lobos alejarse hacia su territorio y el constante gruñido de uno de ellos que supuse que seria el macho alfa dando indicaciones o algo por el estilo.

Me quede completamente estupefacta ya que no resultaba nada lógico que la batalla se hubiese detenido y mucho menos que dejase al pequeño neo transformado o como le dijesen con lo que ellos consideraban el depredador mas peligroso de este mundo de la noche.

Deje mi estado de estupefacción y volví a concentrarme en mis sentidos y encontré lo que realmente era importante en este momento. Jacob. El seguía estando en el prado y específicamente en el mismo lugar que había estado antes peor por suerte ya no estaba sangrando al igual que antes sino que había logrado parar un poco el sangrado de sus profundas heridas.

-"¿Jacob como te sientes?"- le pregunte al lobo color ladrillo que se acercaba a mi cojeando un poco pero pudiendo mantener el equilibrio a cada paso no sin esfuerzo pero era necesario, su cuerpo debía recuperarse y debía moverse para eso.

Mire a aquel lobo y algo en el me hizo detenerme mas de lo que esperaba, primero creí que era porque ahora estaba herido pero había algo en el que al igual que el pequeñín había cambiado aunque era un cambio completamente diferente. No podía entender que era así que me quede escudriñándolo un buen rato para poder encontrar esa diferencia que podía sentir aunque realmente no podía distinguir. De pronto se escucho un ruido extraño a mi costado y salte instantáneamente pare alejarme del posible peligro y me encontré con la confundida mirada de Seth. Realmente no me había equivocado antes el si parecía mucho mas grande y estaba realmente irreconocible para cualquier ser humano aunque para mi no era así ya que podía apreciar cada mínimo cambio en las facciones de su cara y podía deducir que había crecido alrededor de 7 u 8 centímetros lo cual casi lo ponía unos centímetros arriba de mi pero no podría estar tan segura ya que estaba bastante lejos de mi luego de mi extraño salto. Otra cosa que se destacaba en el era la contextura de sus músculos parecía como si se hubiese internado en el gimnasio todas estas semanas.

No supe cuanto tiempo me había quedado mirándolo pero de golpe lo vi mirar al suelo y sonrojarse furiosamente de una forma perceptible aun bajo su piel bronceada.

-"¿Porque el sonrojo?"- pregunte algo sorprendida al chico que me miraba como venado apuntado por los faroles de un auto, y luego se sonrojo aun mas, si es que eso era posible.

-"Toma Seth cúbrete"- oí que Jacob le decía al licántropo frente a mi y este cogia al vuelo una toalla corta. No me costo mucho entender a que se refería e instantáneamente me gire hacia el otro lado y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se ponía rígido y pude estar completamente segura que de ser una humana o al parecer una licantropa estaría completamente roja como un jitomate.

Una jovial carcajada me hizo sentir realmente peor, así que no lo pensé mas y empecé a escabullirme hacia la lindera del bosque para poder correr lo mas lejos de aquel lugar y encerrarme en mi cabaña o tal vez correr hasta Brasil o también podía cruzar a Europa, de seguro seria mejor que estar ahí con esos dos muchachos.

-"Mira y aprende novato, eso es un vampiro miedoso que huye lo mas rápido que le permite su especie"- las estridentes risas del chico no lograron que se oyese menso el comentario mientras se doblaba en dos.

Lo mire fulminándolo con la mirada tratando de trasmitirle todo mi odio tan solo con ese gesto pero un acto de madurez acudió a mi, no debía caer en la provocación de un niñato casi 30 años mas chico que yo, la verdad era realmente de inmadura si yo me dejaba llevar por mis instintos de matarlo, metafóricamente hablando claro esta. Así q1ue sin dudarlo me giré hacia Seth y lo salude con un simple adiós para poder marcharme finalmente pero ya sin humillación ya que no había nada que esos niñatos hicien para alterarme si yo me comportaba completamente madura.

-"Vez definitivamente es una miedosita, sin un hombre cerca no puede enfrentarnos"- a no ahora si que no, si algo Rose nunca me perdonaba era cuando no me defendía de los tontos hombres con exceso de testosterona que no entienden un no por respuesta o que se creen mejor pon tan solo tener un complemento extra entre las piernas que los hace sentir los reyen del mundo. Pero no, no con Rose y no con migo que siempre tuvimos que enfrentar a todos solas aun con Jasper cerca ya que el no podía atacar humanos cerdos ya que a la minima gota de sangre perdía el control por lo cual solo los intimidaba y si no funcionaba Rose entraba en acción y un par de costillas o una pierna rota eran solo el comienzo.

Tome una leve respiración y me concentre totalmente para en una corrida que me lleve tan solo un parpadeo o tal vez mucho menos yo reencontraba a sus espaldas, mas específicamente acuclillada sobre esta y con mis dientes perlados al descubierto a unos escasos centímetros de su yugular donde podía sentir como el corazón bombeaba aceleradamente por el pánico de mi acto. Pronto un temblor se sintió en sus brazos y en el resto de su cuerpo y supuse que se trataría de la transformación pero no fue así ya que solo fue unos segundos.

-"¡¿Bella que haces?!"- grito Seth desesperado y pude sentir como a Jacob se le cortaba la respiración y vi sus ojos cerrándose como esperando lo peor, el sabia que no podía transformarse o mis dientes se clavarían y sabía que no tenia la fuerza como para poder sacarme ya que estaba casi enrollada tras su espalda y metida entre el espacio entre su hombro y su garganta, una clara posición de victoria.

-"Pues mira que rápido se asustan los grandes lobos feroces"- dije con mi cínica sonrisa resplandeciendo en mi rostro mientras me separaba tan solo un poco de su cuello para poder apreciar su piel que estaba como piel de gallina lo cual me hacia sentir algo mal pero mi diversión podía contra cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

-"Yo no te temo"- murmuro el licántropo en un tono de superioridad que realmente me molesto ya que odiaba la gente así y en especial me molestaba ya que tanto el como yo sabíamos que el estaba en una clara desventaja así que me acerque un poco mas a su miel para que mi aliento pudiese rozar su piel

-"No deberías haber dicho eso. Retráctate"- dije muy suavemente en una especia de siseo amenazador con el fin de asustarlo definitivamente y soplándole la mayor cantidad de mí frío aliento sobre su calida piel rojiza. Y al no sentir respuesta de el me aleje un poquito para dramatizar la acción y presione mis dientes contra su piel teniendo especial cuidado de no perforara y pude sentir con total fuerza su sangre lo cual me lleno la boca de ponzoña que favorablemente se resbalo por su piel como un mortífero hilo de acido

-"¡ESTA BIEN!"- grito asustado luego su vos se quebró pero aun así pude escuchar el pequeño siseo que me decía "lo sentía" así que me baje de el saltando en una ágil pirueta y aterrizando sin hacer el menor ruido sobre la suave hierba, con una cínica sonrisa mirando al chico que parecía en un serio shock. Ante la clara victoria no pude mas que reír estrepitosamente y el se callo de espalda al piso y respiro fuertemente, algo me decía que había estado manteniendo el aire casi todo el tiempo.

-"¿No eras el gran licántropo valiente?"- pregunte con un tono completamente irónico al chico que estaba casi mas blanco que un vampiro y realmente lo parecía en estos momento, hasta podía oler el sudor frío que comenzaba a formarse tras su nuca.

-"Entonces eso somos, somos licántropos ¿Cierto?"- la tierna voz de curiosidad de Seth nos llamo la atención a ambos giramos en dirección a el olvidando todo lo que había pasado segundos antes. El chico parecía realmente sorprendido aunque una parte de el lo sabia

-"si"- la respuesta a coro de Jacob y yo pareció alterarlo por algún modo así que yo me gire hacia Jacob.

-"Hablando de eso ¿no debes llevarlo con la manada ahora que el esta tranquilo?, creo que es trabajo del alfa incluir al nuevo"- una ráfaga de dolor cruzo los ojos de Jacob, pero luego desapareció y pude ver una total determinación

-"Seth es momento de irnos hay que explicarte todo desde el comienzo y la realidad es que Bella tiene razón, yo no soy el menos indicado para explicarlo y mucho menos ella que es de otra especie completamente diferente"- La convicción en su vos me sorprendió ya que parecían palabras muy grandes para un muchachito de 16 o a lo sumo 17 años de edad. Y lo decía yo que casi cumplía los 60 años.

-"pero ¿y Bella? No podemos dejarla sola aquí, los otros licántropos podrían volver "- podía notar que el estaba hablando enserio peor me parecía ilógico lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento, el temía mas por mi que por su propia manada. El ya había visto de lo que yo era capaz

-"Ustedes vallan no se preocupen por mi, Seth recuerda que yo no soy una humana, soy una de los "fríos" como los de tus leyenda así que relájate"- dije y me acerque para poder saludarlo y ese creo que fue uno de los peores errores que podría haber hecho ya que en el preciso momento que puse mi fría mano contra su calido brazo este comenzó a temblar seguido de todo su cuerpo.

-"Seth cálmate chico"- Jacob sostenía a Seth quien se estaba convulsionando violentamente.

Automáticamente yo me aleje de ellos todo lo que podía arrepintiéndome mortalmente por haberlo tocado, debí imaginarme que sus instintos iban a causar eso al mínimo roce con mi piel de vampiresa y mas el siendo recién un neonato en esta vida de la noche y las tinieblas.

-"No, no te vallas por fav…"- antes de poder terminar de de decirlo una especie de explosión se extendió por su columna y una gran mata de pelo se extendió por toda su columna vertebral y luego por todo su cuerpo y donde antes tenia los brazos y las piernas ahora había cuatro resistentes piernas con sus correspondientes garras y en su rostro había un feroz hocico que estaba entreabierto y con hilos de baba. Sin que Jacob pudiese impedirlo Seth ya se había transformado y estaba parado frente a nosotros como el lobo color arena. Su mirada recorrió todo el espacio supuse que adaptándose a tal brutal cambio y luego sus grandes orbes negras se fijaron en mi fijamente y pude sentir un suave lloriqueo proviniendo de el.

Estaba asustado y además se encontraba apenado por todo podía verlo en sus ojos y fue totalmente perceptible cuando me acerque un poco a el bajo el rostro al piso y volvió a lloriquear y ahora me sentí realmente mal.

-"¿Seth me puedes oír?"- pregunte acercándome lentamente para que n ose alterase por ningún movimiento brusco pero el parecía no reaccionar estaba completamente quieto con la mirada fija en el suelo

-"Creo que te entiende peor no te acerques podría ser peligroso esta realmente alterado"- dijo Jacob a mi lado y me tomo por los hombros para que yo me quedase tras de el y luego se interpuso entre Seth y yo protectoramente y me cubrió con un brazo sin sacar la vista de Seth.

Cuando la piel de Seth hizo ese contacto con la mía el licántropo arena se giro hacia nosotros dos y libero un gruñido realmente fuerte que me erizo el vello de la nuca ya que nunca me lo hubiese esperado de el era algo realmente extraño. En tan solo un salto estaba casi sobre nosotros y supuse que me atacaría por lo que cerré los ojos ya que por ninguna razón lo golpearía y ya no podría moverme porque no tenía tiempo para ello. Pero eso nunca ocurrió ya que cuando estuvo a menos de un centímetros de mi pude ver la trayectoria de su ataque y fue demasiado tarde parea hacer algo ya que el sarrazo habida impactado directamente contra el brazo de Jacob quien salio despedido hacia atas con un gran torrente de sangre saliendo de su brazo.

-"¿pero que diablos te pasa tonto?"- grito Jacob sosteniéndose el brazo que ya estaba curándose peor se notaba que le dolía bastante la herida y además parecía perder gran cantidad de sangre. En el exacto momento que Seth volvió a encararlo para atacar Jacob no estaba mas parado ahí sino que había un gran lobo color ladrillo ya que en un ágil salto el se había transformado y podía ver como colgaban los guijarros de tela de su pelaje.

Al verlos uno al lado del otro realmente pude apreciar que tan grande era Jacob y cuanto mas chico era el pequeño de color arena que seguía gruñendo. Mire como ambos se sacaban los dientes y se gruñían el uno al otro. Estaban girando lentamente como cuando dos vampiros están por enfrentarse y supuse que nuestros estilos de batalla no eran muy diferentes al de ellos, en ambos caso se busca el punto más débil para poder infligir el mayor daño con el menor movimiento. Realmente era horrible la imagen y lo fue peor aun al notar que los movimientos de solo uno de ellos estaban intentando acabar con el otro y era el pequeño de Seth mientras que Jacob intentaba calmarlo atacando lo menos posible.

-"POR FAVOS DETENGANSE"- grite desesperada metiéndome entre ambos chicos y poniendo una mano en cada uno de sus pechos ya que estaba a una distancia precisa para esta acción. Casi en ese segundo un punzante dolor me recorrió enteramente y gire a ver como las fauces hambrientas de sangre del lobo color arena se clavaban hasta hundirse en mi hueso con una fuerza descomunal. Sin poder evitarlo solté un alarido de dolor ya que jamás había sentido algo así en mi vida era peor que la vez que Rose me mordió aunque menso doloroso que el fuego en las venas.

Luego de mi alarido el bosque se sumió instantáneamente en un silencio sepulcral y ambos lobos se quedaron estáticos aunque las mandíbulas de Seth seguían clavadas en mi brazo. Intente moverme peor el dolor incremento y sentí un lloriqueo por parte del lobo de color ladrillo oscuro que me miraba completamente asustado ya que mi rostro debía estar contorsionado por el dolor. El agarre se soltó creo que tan solo una milésima después y pude sentir como la extraña sangre negra mezclada con ponzoña salía de mi cuerpo a una gran velocidad así que me tome mi brazo y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo.

Todo volvió a ser total silencio hasta que Seth aúllo. Pero no fue cualquier aullido sonada totalmente desamparado y tan solo un segundo después salio disparado hacia el norte por donde se perdió de vista entre los árboles y los arbustos. Sin comprender realmente l oque acababa de ocurrir mire al lobo que quedaba ahí en busca de alguna respuesta pero el me miraba completamente confundido. Realmente no me debía decir nada yo podía comprender que esta era cosa de lobos y debía irme por lo que comencé a camina hacia el lado por supuesto de donde había desaparecido el chico peor al pasar por alado de Jacob este me detuvo tan solo moviendo su cabezota y poniéndola contra mi brazo.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- le pregunte y luego me maldije a mi misma ya que el no podía constarme porque era un perro gigante en este momento. Me agache y saque de mi mochila la venda con la cual envolví mi brazo para poder parar el flojo de sangre porque a esa velocidad perdería todo lo que había cazado esta, mañana y volvería a tener sed más rápido de lo usual. Cuando intente seguir el volvió a detenerme y luego miro hacia donde se había ido Seth.

-"El no me quiere cerca solo empeorare las cosas"- murmure mas para mi que para el peor el negó y luego el puso su hocico tras mis piernas haciéndome perder el equilibrio y luego levantándome para que cállese sobre su lomo. Apenas entendí su movimiento me acomode y el empezó a correr a toda velocidad con migo aferrada con una sola mano a su cuello.

**Bueno acá se acaba este capitulo. Voy a hacer algo que no hice hasta ahora y la verdad me di cuenta uqe estube realmente mal. Voy a agradecer a la valiosa gente que me firmo aunque sea una vez y a los que firmaron repetidas veces.**

**-Dana:realmente fuiste mi primer comentario y me re ayudo gracias**

**-kuraru-chan: jaj claru todavía no te perdono por no haber terminado de leer aunque siempre dices que lo vas a hacer ajja.**

**-Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi : gracias por las dos veces que firmaste me re ayudaron.**

**-AkHaNe , martita cordobesita , Makiita , nibynekomata , angel de acuario : gracias chicos por sus comentarios y por apoyarme en la escritura**

**Y por ultimo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS Sayukira por tus comentarios en los tres distintos capítulos. Realmente me hace sentir tan bien que te guste la historia y que me comentes en casi todos los capítulos me pone realmente muy feliz.**

**Bueno ya me estoy yendo aunque me quiero ir diciendo fuerza en chile, Rio y Haití que están SINDO cruelmente castigados por la naturaleza y la verdad es que es culpa de todos nosotros y tenemos que entrar en conciencia de ellos**

**Carolina Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9 Explicaciones

**Realmente se me esta haciendo costumbre pedir perdón pero enserio perdónenme es que me cuesta mucho ponerme en la compu a pasarlos siempre me distraigo con otros fics y además con otras historias que estoy empezando a hacer.**

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer excepto algunos de los vampiros que voy a ir creando en el camino.

**Capitulo 9**

**Explicaciones**

La sensación de calor mezclado con la frescura del viento y de la suave llovizna que caía sobre nosotros rociando nuestras pieles que peleaban furiosamente contra el viento que nos frenaba a cada paso con su poderosa fuerza de resistencia natural pero a su vez dándonos espacio para Pasar a través de el para poder llegar al pequeño muchacho que ambos buscábamos. Especies completamente diferentes pero en algunos puntos realmente y especialmente iguales, ambos con una clara resistencia a las duras condiciones del clima y de la naturaleza ya sea físicamente como biológicamente. Técnicamente ninguno era humano mas allá de las apariencias y de los distintos niveles de cercanía con el humano no lo éramos. El, el gran lobo y yo la vampiriza.

Ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada estábamos encimados en avanzar sin importar que nos intentase cerrar el camino ya fuesen árboles o arbustos Jacob saltaba y esquivaba cada uno de ellos con migo abrazada fuertemente a su lomo, No me sentía para nada segura con la idea de ir hacia el lobezno que minutos atrás me había atacado no mas que por temor a mi y a mi raza peor yo podría seguir a este muchacho en cualquiera de sus locuras y por insólito y extraño que sonase no podía vivir pensando que Seth me temía y mucho menos que se temía a si mismo por su recién descubierta condición antinatural.

Un cansado jadeo salio del pecho de Jacob y hasta el momento no me había percatado de que el continuaba gravemente herido la batalla anterior no había dejado el cuerpo del chico lo suficientemente preparado para correr a tal velocidad y con una carga extra sobre su lomo. Me solté lentamente como no queriéndome desprender de esa gran masa peluda que corría a más de lo que daba sus fuerzas y sin decir nada salte de su lomo para aterrizar a su lado e incorporarme sin perder casi tiempo.

Jacob se giro lo mínimo y necesario como para verme que estaba a su lado y que no me había ido y volvió su gran hocico hacia el frente justo para esquivar una rama baja que unos segundos atrás lo hubiese golpeado y tal vez herido mas de lo que ya estaba. Aspire fuertemente para poder localizar el fresco camino que había dejado la esencia de Seth por ese camino ya que antes no había podido realmente respirar ya que la predominancia del calor y el aroma de Jacob tan cerca de mí habían confundido mis sentidos y no había podido concentrarme.

Apresure tan solo un poco el paso y me gire para hacerle una seña a al chico y que entendiese cual era mi idea y el asintió pesadamente y algo cansado, aunque su mirada podía sentir otra emoción mucho mas fuerte peor no la podía distinguir realmente. Ahí si acelere al máximo dejando fácilmente atrás al lobo color cobrizo y preocupándome de lleno por alcanzar al otro lobo que llenaba por completo mi cabeza nuevamente. A cada segundo sentía más fuerte y concentrado el aroma de Seth y sentía casi desaparecer el de Jacob y el sonido de sus pasos que debía estar a algo así como unos tres o cuatro kilómetros atrás.

Tuve que frenar de golpe cuando me encontré con una gran cueva que me sorprendió realmente ya que parecía algo así como una pared rocosa con una pequeña abertura en el centro de ella suficiente pare crear un túnel que se perdía en la oscuridad. Ese extraño olor a chocolate y a... algo mas no era a bosque como el del lobo color rojizo ni era tan fuerte como el e los demás era algo diferente olía a algo así como… hierba eso era una extraña mezcla de hierba mojada y chocolate, dos olores realmente atrayentes y agradables, no me detuve mucho a pensar en eso y me metí a la cueva tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido extraño que podía llegar a asustar a el niño.

Poco a poco me fui metiendo dentro de la cueva la cual extrañamente en vez de achicarse, se ensanchaba poco a poco mientras avanzaba. Cuando ya estaba por terminar el túnel me encontré con un gran espacio abierto donde tranquilamente podrían caber unos 15 o 20 lobos, y como note luego esta era una guarida de lobos del norte. Pero por mas de que el espacio era gigante solo cuando agudice la vista pude notar al pequeño bulto color arena que se acurrucaba contra una pared alhajándose de una pequeña fisura que daba paso a una buena cantidad de luz que se filtraba y daba un ámbito mas acogedor a la sombría cueva.

-"¿Seth?"- espere unos segundos peor no hubo expuestas del pequeño que se encontraba con su cola entre las patas traseras y tampoco hubo movimiento alguno de su parte. Repetí la acción unas dos o tres veces pero la reacción no aparecía ya estaba empezando a preocuparte.

Abrace mi brazo herido maldiciéndome internamente ya que yo era la causa de todo esto y la marca en mi brazo era la clara seña de esto, volví a mirar al chico que seguí en su forma lobuna y la tristeza me inundo por completo quería poder comunicarme con el y gritarle que estaba todo bien que no lo molestaría mas y que me iría si tan solo podía oírlo una vez mas mirarlo tan solo una vez a esos profundos ojos negros. No seria fácil dejarlo ir peor era su decisión no la mía y yo haría lo mejor para el.

Pronto empecé a sentir un extraño murmullo en mi cabeza, era algo completamente extraño se sentía como si alguien estuviese intentando hablar con migo por dentro de mi cabeza, era algo que solo había escuchado a Jacob mencionar cuando me había contado lo extraño que era estar conectado con toda una manada por la mente. Esa sensación de que alguien esta dentro peor a la vez no es tan así sino que uno lo ve y nota que no es su imaginación. Intente aprovechar esto y me concentre totalmente en ese canal extraño y nuevo para mí que aparecía en ese recóndito punto de mi mente.

-"Seth escúchame por favor"- le rogué al chico sin mover los labios sino que pensándolo con mucha fuerza y rezando para que el me escuchase o sino tendría que hacerme ver porque estaba imaginando voces en mi cabeza. Ojala haya un psicólogo para vampiros porque seria raro explicárselo a un humano sin revelarle nada que causase su locura.

El lobo alzo lentamente la cabeza y recién ahí note que en realidad estaba de costado a mí y no de espalda.

-_"¿B… b.b...Bella?"_- Su voz clara e inconfundible sonó en mi mente y aunque no era igual que cuando me estaba hablando sino que esta salía con algo de eco y un poco mas grabe me hizo sentir una gran felicidad en mi corazón, luego sentí un aroma diferente y vi. Caer una pesada lagrima de su ojo y mi corazón muerto que casi se diría que había revivido al oír su voz volvió a latir luego de tantos años se volvió a congelar (N/A si suena tonto peor me gustaba la idea)

-"_Seth no llores por favor"_- le volví a rogar por el mismo canal que parecía funcionar mucho mas que cuando le hablaba y di un par de pasos hacia el quedando justo bajo la luz que se filtraba por el techo de la extraña cueva.

-"_Otra vez como es que escucho a la gente en mi cabeza si no están ni moviendo los labios"_- flashes de recuerdos resonaban el la mente del muchacho y pude notar como le hablaban los de la manada ordenarle que e calmase en el claro y cono la loba le gritaba que era un idiota y que obedeciese peor el parecía no querer hacer caso a nada que le dijesen, y luego otro recuerdo acudió a su mente que fue en el momento que me iba a atacar y escuche a Sam diciendo oque me mataría y lo vi a el decidiendo interponerse para ayudarme.

-"Seth relájate por favor"- El chico estaba aterrado así que supuse que lo mejor seria hablarle normalmente aunque después intentaría averiguar que era eso de la conexión mental porque me parecía algo sorprendente dentro de los de su raza y encima que también me ocurriese a mi era algo totalmente extraordinario, nunca podría cansarme de eso.

-_"Esta bien me relajare pero explícame por favor estoy muy confundido"-_Su voz se notaba completamente quebrada estaba realmente asustado y realmente esperaba que yo lo ayudase. Me acerque lentamente temiendo otra extraña reacción peor al contrario de lo que espere al acercarme el se estiro un poco nomás para alcanzar la mano que yo le estaba ofreciendo y pasar su húmedo y gran hocico por ella como un cachorro que busca el cariño y las caricias e su amo.

Sentada cómodamente a su lado y acariciando una de las grandes y peludas paras que parecía estar hirviendo pero parecía que al contrario de lo normal le agradaba mi calor le comencé a explicar lo mismo que el me había constado esa extraña tarde cuando los había rescatado a el y a Alex peor no con hipótesis sino que confirmándole que cada una de sus leyendas no eran mas que una especie de narración de la historia de sus antepasados que con el objetivo de que estas recorriesen generaciones y generaciones las habían puesto en forma de leyenda así el legado no se rompía, era algo muy parecido con el tema de los vampiros en Volterra que parecían haber sido expulsados años atrás según todas las leyendas. Cuando me acercaba al final note que ya habían pasado un par de horas porque podía sentir que se acercaba la noche cosa que me daría a mí mas libertad de movimiento.

-"hay algo que no entiendo tu que eres y porque te mueves tan rápido y haces todas esas cosas extrañas cuando alguno de los lobos te intentan atacar? Es como si fueses un… no... No puede ser ella es bella…"- el flujo de sus pensamientos se entremezclaba pro completo por un lado su instinto le confirmaba sus sospechas peor no podría relacionar las terribles leyendas de su tribu en relación con mi especie porque yo no le parecía atemorizante ni nada sino que por el contrario el se hallaba en completa confianza alrededor mío y se sentía demasiado a gusto.

-"Seth detente y déjame contestarte"- le dije tranquilamente y su mente volvió a estar en blanco, gire mi rostro para que el no me viese y continúe con las explicaciones.-" Si Seth yo soy lo que en tus leyendas se los llama los "Fríos" esas criaturas de la noche bebedoras de sangre contra los cuales ustedes fueron mas que otra cosa creados, yo seria su enemigo mortal, según esta cultura nos llamaríamos Vampiros"- Trate de ser lo mas concisa que pude ya que no quería entrar en detalles o lo asustaría mucho yo realmente temía a su rechazo y no dudaba que llegaría muy pronto le acababa de confesar que el había nacido para matare, que esa era nuestra naturaleza.

-"_Pero yo jamás podría atacarte yo no yo nunca…"- _Su mente ahora si que era un caos total y no podría distinguir nada en ellas peor luego sentí otra voz, una mucho mas fina y suave uno mas seductora, definitivamente era una mujer y no quedaba dudas.

-"_Seth calmante ahora"-_ esa voz mental parecía estar tratando de escanear el alrededor de nosotros para descubrir donde estaba Seth así que intente desconectarme pero no por completo sin que levante mi escudo para que ella no me escuchase peor yo poder seguir escuchando lo que le decía

-"¿_QUIEN_ _RAYOS ERES_?"- El grito mental de Seth me hizo sobresaltar ya que estaba realmente enojado no quería oír ninguna otra voz extraña en su cabeza y mucho menos si no sabia quien diablos era

-"Soy Leah tarados soy tu hermana"- ella parecía también furiosa y de golpe la imagen de la loba vino a mi mente y sentí mi cuerpo llenarse de cólera, ella era a quien yo ofuscaba ella era la atacante e Jacob pero también note que era la hermana mayor de Seth y de Alex jamás podría matarla como yo había querido, me tendría que conformar con herirla como castigo. –"Vuelve a casa por favor mama esta muy preocupada"- La voz de la chica había cambiado radicalmente ahora sonaba totalmente desamparada estaba realmente preocupada y no dudaba que así fuese, si Rose no supiese de mi peor mucho tiempo se asustaría mortalmente.

-"Seth escúchamele debes ir con tu madre, nos volveremos a ver en algún momento te lo prometo"- le dije poniéndome de pie y rompiendo la conexión que teníamos a través de su pata que antes descansaba sobre mi falda y había dejado caer al suelo y me aleje tan solo un paso y sentí como su mente chocaba con toda la fuerza contra mi

-"_NO_"- un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió por completo el parecía fuera de control por completo

-"_Seth no se con quien estas peor iré ahora"-_ esa voz era mas grabe era una completamente diferente peor me era conocida a la vez… si no me equivocaba era la voz de Sam el líder pero algo distoriconada por el extraño medio por el cual lo estaba escuchando.

-"Seth cálmate y destransformate ahora"- Dijo Jacob quien apareció en ese momento en la cueva ya sin rastro de las heridas de antes con tan solo un par de shorts puestos y le arrojo otro para al chico que había aparecido a mi lado de repente. Ya parecía realmente tranquilo así que estaba empezando a irme cuando Jacob me detuvo tomándome delicadamente por el brazo.

-"Bella quédate Seth te necesita"- dijo Jacob mirando a Seth que me veía completamente desgarrado mientras hablaba con Jacob. Asentí lentamente y gire hacia Jacob nuevamente

-"Si lo que digas mientras ayude"- murmure mas para mi que para el peor el asintió algo mas tranquilo al notar que yo cooperaría con el. Trate de leer la mente de Seth que parecía haberse quedado mudo pero no podía oír ningún sonido nuevamente era puro silencio. Todos estábamos en un extraño silencio mientras salíamos de la cueva para volver a meternos en el frondoso bosque. De un momento a otro Jacob se giró a mirarme y sentí como si su mirada me penetrase esos ojos me estaban recordando a mi pasado pero a ese pasado de mi niñez.

-"¿Jake?"- dije susurrando en un tono cas imposible era como un ultimo suspiro

-"Sí" dijo firmemente como si estuviese contestándome algo peor no pude preguntarle porque el eco de varios aullidos al unísono me hizo ponerme en guardia a esperar que viniese lo que fuese, ya nada me sorprendería realmente.

No entendí porque lo había llamado de esa forma ya fuese por su mirada o por sus actitudes me hacían sentir nuevamente una niñita humana o porque con el sentía la misma paz que con ese recuerdo de el pequeño cachorro de lobo que había tenido años atrás. Maldición un niñato de tan sol o17 años me había dejado más confundida de lo que había estado en unos 60 años de existencia. Eso no era nada cómodo para mi y m orgullo de Vampiresa.

-"Seth óyeme bien ay se que bella te explico todo así que seré breve ahora todos vendrán aquí trata de pensar lo menos posible mientra estés transformado o todos lo oirán"- Le ordeno Jacob a Seth mirándolo tiernamente como un hermano pequeño el cual el debía proteger peor a la vez viéndolo como un líder que busca proteger a los suyos.

-"¿pero no seria mejor que directamente no me transforme?"- pregunto algo confundido el muchacho y me pareció una idea muy inteligente hasta que Jacob volvió a hablar.

-"Eres nuevo e inestable como ya los notaste antes"- dijo mirando tristemente mi brazo y no pude más que bajar la mirada.-"ellos buscaran hacerte enojar hasta que te transformes por las malas y eso será peor."- concluyo y luego ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos como si con tan solo esa mirada todo estúdiense dicho y luego me mirar0on a mi y yo tan solo sonreí a ambos para demostrarles que yo estaba aquí para ellos.

-"Un solo problema… ¿ahora como me transformo?"- Jacob comenzó a reír estridentemente al ver que Seth estaba completamente avergonzado. Jacob parecía no tener piedad porque a cada segundo Seth parecía más y mas avergonzado.

-"Jacob no seas así con el chico"- le rete acercándome para golpearle en la parte de atrás para retarlo y el sostuvo mi muñeca entre su calida mano

-"primero párate tras esos arbustos para que no podamos verte peor tu puedas verme y quítate el short, luego átatelo al tobillo con la cinta de cuero dejando un espacio amplio"- Seth se movió a gran velocidad para hacer lo que Jacob le había ordenado.-"ahora bella perdóname pero es la única forma"- no entendí nada hasta que el tiro con fuerza de mi brazo pero a la vez sin causarme dolor alguno ya que era un tiron delicado, y sentí sus ardientes y ásperos labios fundirse en tan solo un contacto con mis fríos y tersos labios. Fue tan solo un roce pero fue suficiente pare dejarme clavada en el lugar sin poder hacer nada en lo absoluto.

Un brutal y furioso rugido mezclado con un gran grito de agonía sonio detrás de mi donde sabia que Seth estaba y me gire para ver que animal había hecho ese sonido y me encontré con Seth transformado en el lobo color arena pero ahora parecía irreconocible sus ojos parecían cegados por la furia, no me equivocaría al suponer que tranquilamente su visión seria totalmente roja.

-"Seth mírate ya estas transformado"- dijo Jake sonriendo de oreja a oreja peor con las mejillas acaloradas y si no fuese porque estaba demasiado concentrada el Seth le habría pegado una buena mordida por lo que acaba de hacer. Seth pareció que estaba de acuerdo con migo rugiendo nuevamente se arrojo contra Jacob y yo me metí en el medio para impedirlo peor el parecía no notar que yo estaba allí tan solo seguía empajando contra mis manos que lo sostenían por el pecho.

EL sonido de la transformación de Jacob tras mío no me relajó nada ya que l oque menos quería era otra pelea entre ellos así que use todas mi concentración un solo y fuerte punto que era la conexión mental que sabia que había entre Seth y yo Y le rogué que se detuviese que no había sido nada realmente que tan solo Jacob había hecho eso para que el se transformase. Y al parecer funciono porque sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y me miro algo confundido justo para el momento en el que seis grandes lobos llegaron hasta donde estábamos y Jacob le susurro a Seth que ahora era el momento de dejar de pensar.

Para mi suerte ya me encontraba completamente fusionadas con la vía mental que compartíamos con el pequeño lobo color arena y al igual que antes podía escuchar todas las otras mentes rodeándome y ahora también la de Jacob.

-"_Hermanito porque diabl0os te destransformaste de golpe"-_ Nuevamente era esa voz femenina que provenía de La hembra de La manda La cual fue realmente fácil de encontrar ya que estaba exactamente AL lado de El macho alfa de La manada peor a La vez parecía estar algo alejada de El como si no quisiese tocarlo por extraño que sonase. La loba gris de golpe dejo de mirar a su hermano y fijo su vista en mí que estaba apoyando una mano sobre el costado de su hermano menor.

-"_Vampiro"-_ dijo entre dientes uno de los lobos mas grandes de color plateado oscuro, cada momento me era mas facil encontrar el origen de cada voz mientras me hablaban. Al parecer fue el primero en notar mi presencia en ese lugar.

-"_Paúl clámate"-_ Le ordeno la voz profunda de Sam la cual extrañamente estaba cargada por una completa autoridad diez veces mayor de lo que me había parecido la vos de Jasper cuando nos influía con su poder o cuando Jacob le hablaba a Seth era uan real voz de alfa, y al par4ecer era como toda poderosa frente al lobo que instantáneamente dejo de gruñir y bajo la cabeza tan solo un poco peor sin dejar de mirarme colérico.

-"_A no sam, a esta la mato yo_"- dijo en su mente Leah y salto para enfrentarme peor no pude acercarse mucho a mi porque dos lobos se interpusiera nen su camino gruñendo

-"_Sobre mi cadáver_"- contestaron ambos en sus mentes al unísono y luego se miraron con cierta complicidad que me resulto divertida y algo tierna. Ambos me estaban protegiendo y podría sentir la veracidad en sus palabras, no estaban jugando, la amenaza iba en serio. Ninguno de los parecía siquiera dudar. Era como estar con mis hermanos, como los extrañaba realmente hacia demasiado tiempo que no los veía.

-"_Basta todos ya!"-_ la orden fue clara y directa y todos los lobos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo-"Estamos aquí por pedido de Jacob que convoco una asamblea"- sentencio solemnemente el lobo y todos parecieron doblegarse ante la orden del macho alfa de la manada. Aun me parecía realmente sorprendente la autoridad y el poder de esa voz que sonaba como si fuese doble y hacia obedecer a todos los otros sin chistar.

Todos se sentaron en sus cuartos traseros en una especie de ronda al rededor de Sam que estaba sentado completamente erguido sacándole una o dos cabezas a todos los lobos a excepción de Jacob que sentado a su lado derecho tenia el mismo tamaño aunque su contextura física era un poco menor ya que el lobo negro parecía mas musculoso.

-"_Seth tu vas al lado de Quil que es el de color café de ahí_"- dijo Jacob medio entre risas al notar que el chico no sabia hacia donde ir mientras todos se movían y algunos soltaron suaves risitas que no pudieron sostener por mas de que el gran lobo negro los miraba con reproche.

-"_Bela siéntate al lado mío_"- me pidió mentalmente Seth apuntando con su hocico al espacio vacío a su lado. No tenia idea de que el supiese que ahora lo estaba oyendo peor bueno era realmente importante eso ahora.

-"_Seth ella no puede oírnos porque es una asquerosa chupasangre_"- escupió uno de los lobos y la mayor parte de los lobos parecieron darle la razón. Sin poder evitarlo ni repensarlo me envare completamente y enfrente al chico con una mirada feroz retándolo a que lo repitiese

-"_Oye chucho ten cuidado con lo que dices_"- le grite por la vía mental que poco a poco iba manejando mejor peor rápidamente me arrepentí ya que todos los lobos se giraron hacia mi desafiantes y sorprendidos a la vez. Y yo no pude hacer mas que mirar a Jacob quien me miraba algo sorprendido pero no del todo supuse porque antes me había oído hablar con Seth o tal vez solo había oído los pensamientos del chico respecto a mi voz por lo cual no sabia que yo no solo podía oírlos sino que podía hablarles por esta nueva vía.

* * *

**Bueno al fin puedo volver a postear perdonen tuve algunos problemitas con Internet y eso sumado a mucho estudio y a mucha fiaca no da buen resultado para mis historias y debe crear mucho odio en mis lectores… peor en fin aca les dejo este hermoso capitulo.**

**Explico algunas cosas brevemente ya que no quiero decir mucho para que no se pierda el momento después y para que otros no me maten. Faltan muy pocos capítulos pero habrá una secuela y Edward aparece en la secuela… lo tendria que hber dicho antes peor no fue algo planeado sino que sucedió después de que escribí un montón. **

**La secuela va a ser contada mitad por Seth y Jacob tal vez este ultimo no lo decidí y la otra parte supongo por Bella ay que me encanta escribir desde ese POV. **

**A una pregunta que también me hicieron que es de la imprimación lo dejo a su imaginación o lo dejare en el aire para que puedan verlo después. **

**SALUDOS CAROLINA**


	10. Chapter 10 Lost and Found

Realmente se me esta haciendo costumbre pedir perdón pero enserio perdónenme es que me cuesta mucho ponerme en la compu a pasarlos siempre me distraigo con otros fics y además con otras historias que estoy empezando a hacer.

**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer excepto algunos de los vampiros que voy a ir creando en el camino.

**Capitulo 10**

**Lost**** and ****found**

Todo se sumió en Sileno ninguno de los lobos se atrevía a moverse ni a pensar algunos tenias alguno que otro pensamiento interno peor solo sonaba como un suave susurro como si fuese el viento peor en nuestras cabezas.

-"¿_Como puede ser?"-_ dijo uno de los lobos un poco mas ato y fue como si rompiese una pared de hiel oque se había formado instantáneamente sin que ninguno realmente se lo planease había sido destruido con la primera fuerte y estruendosa bomba haciendo que el barullo comenzase y zumbase en mis oídos haciéndome marear esto era algo totalmente nuevo. Ellos parecían haber aprendido a manejar esto de las miles de voces a la vez pero al parecer ni Seth ni yo podíamos acostumbrarnos ambos parecíamos irritados por todo ese sonido directamente en nuestras cabezas.

-"_Esto es completamente extraño_"- decía uno –"_demasiado para mi gusto_"- le respondía otro-"_es una chupasangre de esas con dones_"- "es aun mas extraño porque no puedo entrar en su mente"- se alarmo completamente uno que si no me equivocaba era el de color chocolate que estaba parado al lado de Jacob. Y de golpe todo volvió al silencio y todos me miraban esperando respuesta

-"lo siento ni idea de porque ocurre esto jamás pude comunicarme así con un humano o alguno de mi especie"- dije con mi voz para evitar lo mas posible este canal y levantando las manos en señal de rendición y mirando a todos con cara de incertidumbre porque por mas de que fuesen grandes perros mirándome podía distinguir bastantes de las reacciones humanas en ellos y eso de seguro era por mis finísimos sentidos que me dejaban ver lo casi imperceptible.

–"Seth lo mejor será que me valla estoy poniendo a todos nerviosos"- dije al muchacho bajito aunque supuse que ellos me habían oído perfectamente porque escuche varios gruñidos y uno que otro insulto pasar por la mente de los lobos aunque algunos parecían decirlo especialmente fuerte para que yo lo escuche, como la loba platinada que me miraba furibunda.

Me gire dándole la espalda a la manada de lobos que estaban calculando cada uno de mis movimientos para saltar sobre mi apenas pudiesen o apenas el alfa se los permitiese, palmee el costado se Seth de una forma dulce como despedida y me dirigí a paso suave hacia la salida del claro para intérname en el bosque y comenzar mi carrera hacia mi hogar o lo que fuese que representaba para mí esa casucha de madera vieja.

Un repentino movimiento llamo mi atención y cuando mire a mi costado estaba Seth en su forma lobuna moviendo la cola como si fuese un cachorro supe desarrollado festejándole a su dueño

-"si tú te vas yo te sigo"- me dijo mentalmente el y dio una especie de ladrido para reforzar lo que había dicho. Acaricie su cabeza y él me dio un lametazo en la cara que me lleno por completo de saliva y no pude evitar reírme estruendosamente ignorando por completo los gruñidos de los otros lobos.

-"_Seth tú no te vas a ningún lado y es una orden directa jovencito_"- grito mentalmente por encima de todas las voces la voz de Sam y de nuevo pude sentir esa doble vos que representaba al alfa y que era una orden inquebrantable. Pude sentir el peso de esta vos sobre mi directamente peor no surgió efecto ya que claramente la orden no era para mi además no pertenecía a la manada.

-"_Bella_"- susurro el muchacho con la voz completamente torturada en lo que parecía un lastimero sollozo y no pude mas que hacerle caso y acompañarlo a la ronda nuevamente acariciando atrás de su oreja para tranquilizarlo ya que era fácil notar lo nervioso que lo ponía esa fuerza sobrenatural sobre él. Cuando me volví a posicionar al lado de Seth pude volver a sentir el golpe de los insultos pero esta vez fue más fácil ignorarlos ya que iba ganando práctica en esto de la comunicación mental.

-"_orden todos_"- sentencio el gran lobo negro y el silencio reino por completo era como si hubiese cerrado las mentes de los otros lobos y ahora volvía a estar sola en mi cabeza. –"_Chupa… vampiro_"- dijo para llamarme la atención y a pesar de que odiaba la forma despectiva con al que me nombraba al menos había intentado no llamarme chupasangre eso era un avance. –"_¿cómo es posible que puedas oírnos_?"- pregunto mas como una incriminación que mera duda.

En ese momento sentí un leve murmullo que hasta ese momento no había sentido que poco a poco fui entendiendo que era la mente de cada uno de ellos por separado ya que cuando intentaba adentrarme era como ver por los ojos del otro y me inundaban los pensamientos y los recuerdos de esa persona en especial pero tan solo eran eso, eran murmullos.

-"la verdad es que estoy tan desconcertada como ustedes, esta extraña habilidad apareció de un momento a otro unas horas atrás cuando Seth me mordió"- conté con mi voz y sentí un par de risas pero no fue eso lo que me preocupo sino que fue el extraño y lastimero lamento que salió de lo más profundo del pecho de la gran masa de calor perruno a mi lado que gimoteaba y bajaba la cabeza repitiendo en su mente que por favor lo perdonase una y otra vez.

-"Seth por favor no te tortures"- le susurre acariciando bajo su hocico para que levantase la cabeza y me mirase de una vez. –"no me enoje contigo cuando en el prado intente ayudar a Alex y no me dejaste"- le dije cariñosamente-"mucho menos me enojare por esa pavada fue tan solo un accidente"- de dije con la mayor ternura que pude expresar con mi voz y él se calmo por completo y volvió a darme un lengüetazo por toda la cara.

De un momento a otro sentí una oleada de ira mental y un fuerte rugido sonó por todo el bosque.

-"_chupasangre quién diablos te crees para llegar así como así, instalarte en nuestro territorio y ganarte el cariño de mis dos hermanos menores_"- grito mentalmente la loba haciendo eco con el rugido que acababa de liberar y en su mente pude ver claramente como el pequeño Alex se acercaba a Leah y le preguntaba si había visto a una chica con mi descripción y le decía que la extrañaba tanto que se sentía tristecito y le rogaba a la chica, que recién descubría que se llama Leah, que buscara a su nueva "hermana". Pude sentir el desprecio y el odio proveniente de la chica.

Finalmente como era inevitable la loba color plateada salto hacia mí con sus fauces abiertas intentando acertarle a mi cuello, algo que no podía dejar que ocurriese ni por mínimo descuido o eso causaría mi muerte. Salte hacia atrás lo más lejos que pude sin tomar ningún impulso previo y evitando chocar contra algún árbol o alguna planta; diversos aullidos rompieron la noche y se desato un completo caos en el lugar. Se escuchaban aullidos gruñidos y golpes de todas partes y por mi lado yo tan solo podía saltar de un lado para otro esquivando los incesantes ataques de la loba plateada que solo parecía enfocada en partirme la garganta en dos ya fuese con sus garras o con sus poderosas mandíbulas.

-"diez a la chupasangre"- dijo mentalmente uno a otro que parecías completamente entretenidos mirando la extraña danza que llevábamos acabo la chica y yo y supuse que era algo esperable de esos niños, aunque luego se me helo la sangre al ver que al contrario del cálido habiente en una parte del lugar, del otro lado había otro lobo intentando contener a Seth y el alfa de la manada estaba con sus zarpas sobre la garganta de Jacob, mientras gritaba a Leah que se detuviese pero no surtía efecto.

-"_Leah le haces tan solo un rasguño a Isabella Swan y te aseguro que estas muerta_"- grito ahora con desesperación en su mente Jacob y en ese preciso segundo la loba se detuvo al igual que todos los demás y se giraron a ver a Jacob y luego a mí.

Tarde una eternidad en poder procesar y entender lo que había dicho, y eso que Jasper me había dicho una vez que la capacidad de un vampiro para razonar y entender las situaciones era mucho mas ágil que la de cualquier ser viviente conocido, que dé en una especie de shock ahí parada en el medio del lugar con todas los lobos mirándome. Las mentes de todos los lobos repetían en nombre algunos más como un recuerdo de algo que habían escuchado por ahí y otros imaginaban a una niña de algo así como unos 5 años de edad peor todas les daban rasgos diferentes a la niña y luego había un hombre, un anciano. Ese hombre le dio un vuelco a mi corazón pero de un momento a otro su imagen desapareció y volví a la realidad donde todos los lobos me miraban expectantes de que dijese algo hasta que el alfa, Sam, hablo.

-"Jacob ya sabes que eso es imposible esa chica desapareció hace algo así como 55 años o 60 años"- sentencio con voz seria y por un momento quise creer que yo no era esa chica no quería saberlo realmente ¿o sí? ¿Acaso yo no quería conocer mis orígenes? ¿Era todo tan difícil ahora que alguien me había dado un apellido que no era Hale?

-"¿_bella_?"- me llamo preocupado el gran lobo que era Jake mirándome y pude ver su carita expectante a pesar de estar viendo más que otra cosa a un perro supe desarrollado-"¿_cuantos años tienes_?"-

-"tengo unos 57 exactamente"-dije sin comprender lo que eso podía llegar a significar-

-"_lo viste tonto para que tu querida niñita fuese vampiresa tendría que verse de unos 5 años porque cuando se convierten es sanguijuelas no envejecen jamás_"- le gruño la loba volviendo a saltar contra mí para morderme pero la esquive aun en mi estado de shock y sosteniéndole sentándome sobre su espalda la inmovilice contra el suelo y una idea cruzo mi mente.

-_"Mi familia me encontró a los 5 años sola vagando por un bosque a pesar de eso no me volví una vampiresa hasta que llegue a la edad de los 17"-_dije mentalmente ya que temía como podía salir mi voz, realmente me sentía quebrada y algo confundida lo que podía ser muy malo demostrarlo más cuando tenía bajo mío una loba inmovilizada de una forma muy extraña realmente.

Las voces de todos volvieron a entremezclarse en mi cabeza mareándome y confundiéndome más de lo que estaba nuevamente, ¿acaso era posible que tuviese una jaqueca por tantas voces? ¿Eso podía pasarle a un vampiro? Pero que tonta como podía pensar esas taradeces mientras posiblemente había encontrado mi identidad y a alguien que podía decime todo sobre mi vida.

_"_eso significa que es la hija de Charlie Swan"- _sentencio y luego se giro como esperando que yo le conteste pero no, no podía contestar, no podía ni pensar claramente lo único que me podía calmar ahora era correr, correr muy lejos de ese lugar y de todos los lobos y sus pensamientos confusos y enmarañados llenos de imágenes

_"BELLA VUELVE"- grito por encima de todo ese griterío de voces Jacob en eco con la voz de Seth quienes salieron rápidamente tras de mí. No, no quería que me sigan no quería a nadie ahí solo quería silencio, use toda mi fuerza y por suerte pude alejar las voces en mi y volver a oír tan solo mi vos y mis pensamientos y los de nadie más. Era tan relajante aunque uno pude disfrutarlo mucho ya que la imagen de ese anciano triste y desolador volvía a mí y me torturaba por completo.

Quise llorar y arrojarme al suelo como una niña a gritar y patalear hasta que rose llegase y me dijese que todo estaba bien y Jasper me lograse calmar con su don pero otra vez note que ellos no estaba y que además las lagrimas no saldrían de mis ojos por más que lo intentase con todas mis fuerzas.

Llegue a la cabaña y corrí hasta el sillón donde si no me confundía había dejado mi celular y no lo encontré por ningún lado trate de localizarlo con mi olfato peor no era algo fácil considerando que no tenía mas que olor a plástico y la casa estaba llena de plástico. Corrí cada mueble de la casa dando vuelta todo en formas ilógicas y posiciones poco naturales y puede que también rompí alguno de ellos peor ahora no me preocupaba más que hablar con mis hermanos y sollozar al teléfono con ellos.

Trate de concentrarme por completo en el aroma que podía haber quedado de rose o Jasper entre mis cosas peor mis sentidos parecían estar fallando, estaba tan conmocionada que no podía comportarme para nada estaba indefensa. Completamente rendida por todo me arroje al suelo donde no había ni astillas ni partes de muebles y comencé a sollozar abrazando mis piernas con desesperación.

-"¿Bella?"- escuche a alguien llamarme entre gritos desesperados y supuse que era Seth pero no tenía ni fuerzas para moverme

-"hermano tu olfato en tu forma humana apesta tendremos que practicas, ella está en la casita"- dijo y maldije que tuviesen tan buenos sentidos además de su alta velocidad. Oí un par de risas pero luego los dos se callaron momentáneamente y entraron despacio a la casa ya que las cortinas estaban corridas y casi no entraba luz a la casa.

-"¿que ese olor tan desagradable?"-comento con horror y temor el más pequeño de los lobos y oí claramente un golpe ya que había bajado el volumen de mis sollozos.

-"Seth es el aroma de Bella"- le dijo seguido de un par de insultos mientras movía los muebles que había puesto entre la entrada y yo y supuse que alguno que otro tuvo que partirlo pro las maldiciones de camionero que echaba a cada paso.

-"no tonto n oes el olor de ella esa uno diferente"- le gruño por lo bajo y recién en ese momento hice a un lado todo y trate de concentrarme pro completo en mi olfato y todos mis sentidos vampíricos

Sentí un frio algo extraño recorrerme las espina cuando pude distinguir que Seth tenía razón ahí había habido otro vampiro y la realidad es que olía mas extraño que el aroma acaramelado de Jasper y el dulzón aroma a rosas de mi hermana así que al no notarlo conocido definí que no quería ahora preocuparme por eso, luego mataría al que se había metido en mi casa con ayuda de mis hermanos. Mis hermanos….

El calor de un par de amplios y grandes brazos me traspaso hasta los huesos y sentí todo temblar, esta vez al igual que la anterior podía sentir una intensidad y una familiaridad calmante en el licántropo que estaba a mi lado acariciando mi cabello. Su cercanía me hacía sentir bien así que me libere como había querido hacerlo desde que ellos habían llegado a mi casa.

-"Jacob estoy cansada no puedo seguir con esto, extraño a mi hermana a Jasper"- le susurre abrazándome a él con desesperación el sollozando sonoramente todo lo que sentía dentro en su pecho. Sabía que luego me arrepentiría pro ponerme en evidencia frente a ese crio que apenas conocía y que debía parecer lo mas inmadura del mundo pero desde que había llegado a ese pueblo no había tenido un momento de paz sin estar al asecho por si llegaba a pasar algo.

-"y ni siquiera puedo llamarlos porque al parecer mi celular desapareció"- grite entre llantos secos mientras él seguía intentando cálmame y pude notar que temblaba levemente.

No tuve la noción del tiempo que pase en ese lugar sentada con ese chico tratando de consolarme entre mis lastimeros sollozos y mis extraños alaridos que largaba por la frustración que sentía por esta situación tonta en al que yo misma me había puesto, si tan solo hubiese dicho donde estaba antes nada de esto me estaría pasando ay que mi familia estaría aquí conmigo.

-"Jake"- suspire luego de un rato cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente recompuesta ara hablar.-"tu igual Seth vallan no deberían estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo con migo"- les dije para luego ponerme del pie con algo de dificultad ya que me sentía débil.

-"nada de eso Bella, yo estuve mal por decirlo de aquell…"- puse mi mano en su boca para detener lo que seguro seria una disculpa sin sentido para la situación en la que estábamos en este preciso momento.

-"Jake hace años que estuve buscando mi identidad y tu acabas de dármela y eso es algo que podre agradecerte eternamente, tan solo que ahora hecho mucho de menos a mis compañeros de vida ellos me hubiesen ayudado tanto en este momento"- suspire más para mí que para ellos la ultima parte y me gire mirar a Seth por primera vez en mucho rato.

"¿Seth que te ocurre?"- me tense por completo tratando de acercarme pero él me lo evito mientras me miraba con sus tiernos ojos cargados de dolor y de desesperación, el estaba llorando y su dolor se sentía como puñaladas a mi muerto corazón.

-"todo esto es mi culpa"- sentencio y lo mire confundida-"tú eras feliz con tu hermana y ese tal Jasper hasta que con mi hermano destruimos tu vida". Dijo con desesperación y me sorprendió el frio modo con el que nombro a mi hermano. Quise replicar algo decirle que no era así pero tanto Jake y yo nos quedamos de piedra al ver cómo de un tirón se arrancaba la camiseta y salía corriendo para transformarse a una gran velocidad y salir corriendo por el bosque.

-"Seth no"- chille preocupada al sentirlo en mi mente como lloraba y tomando rápidamente mi mochila y algo de ropa de hombre ya que supuse que el la necesitaría y por alguna razón había comprado para regalarle a Jasper y corrí hacia mi moto. Pegue al pedal con la fuerza suficiente para encenderla pero sin llegar a romper el metal de el mismo y la puse en marcha lo antes que podía.

-"Jacob sume"- le dije y comencé a olfatear el aire volviéndome a topar con el aroma de esos misteriosos vampiros y me insulte pro no verlo antes y luego halle el del pequeño. Jake no perdió el tiempo y se subió de un salto tras de mi abrazándome a mi chaqueta fuertemente mientras llevaba a mi moto de 0 a 100 en solo segundos de aceleración.

-"bella ese aroma son... son"- tartamudeo el chico en la velocidad a la que íbamos esquivando raíces.

-"son vampiros pero tan solo dos de esos aromas me resultan algo familiares pero no es buena señal eso ya que no son mi familia"-dije "ni mi hermana ni mi hermano tiene esos efusivos"

-"¿Jasper es tu hermano?"- pregunto y gire tan solo unos segundos para mirarlo pero el chillo que mirase al frente así que riendo me volví a concentrar en el aroma del lobezno que corría por el bosque desesperado, nuevamente, pero que ironía este muchacho en ya casi dos días había huido ya dos veces esto parecía hacérsele costumbre. Tendría que enseñarle a no ser tan culpogeno que no todo en mi vida era a causa del.

-"FRENA". Me grito espantado Jacob cuando la moto casi se me va por el barranco al parecer ahí se terminaba el recorrido.-"Seguiste el efusivo equivocado estuve tratando de decírtelo hace un rato aquí se dirigían las sanguijuelas no Seth"- dijo entre risas pero algo hiso clic en mi cabeza. Mi inconsciente me había llevado ahí por algo.

-"busca a Seth yo saltare"- dije tomando impulso para saltar pero antes de poder hacerlo él me detuvo con un gran esfuerzo y me volvió a poner sobre el suelo

-"_NO_"-grito una voz mental y agradecí al fin que Seth estuviese bien y al parecer se dirigía hacia aquí.

-"_Seth ven aquí por favor_"- dije y el acantio fervientemente rogando que no me tirase

-"no entienden que no puedo estar sin mis hermanos y mi única forma de dar con ellos es mediante mi celular"- dije tanto verbalmente como mentalmente para que ambos me escuchasen claramente-"son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y sin ese aparato perderé todo lo que tengo en este mundo así que déjame ir porque tú no tienes idea lo que es eso". Agregue esto último para Jacob que endureció de un momento a otro su mirada y sentí temor de lo que podía responderme.

-"Si, si que tengo idea porque ya perdí lo mas importante que tenía una vez y no lo perderé de nuevo"- dijo seriamente y reforzó su agarre en mi brazo. Era algo tonto ese agarre ya que su fuerza no se comparaba a la mía y mucho menos si permanecía en su forma humana peor la intensidad de la mirada del chico y sus enigmáticas palabras la habían alcanzado y no huiría hasta saber la historia que ese choco estaba por contarle. Y muy dentro de mí sabía que esa historia me pondría en claro varias cosas tanto de mi presente como de mi pasado.

* * *

**Ahhh como extrañaba poder sentarme en la computadora con mi MP3 a escribir esta hermosa historia o más bien a pasarla a la compu para subírselo a mis hermosos lectores y **

**recibir sus hermosos comentarios era algo que extrañaba muchísimo.**

**La verdad JJ amo tus comentarios pero no es que no subo porque no quiero NO PUEDO. Me cuesta encontrar momento para escribir ente tanto estudio perdonen durante el año me **

**es tan difícil poder subir los capítulos aunque use que no es escusa perdonen ciertamente no es apropósito**

**Bueno ahora agradeceré a todos los que me dejaron un hermosos reviw con el tierno botoncito de abajo (PLIS DEJEN COMENTARIO ME INCENTIBA A ESCRIBIR)**

jj vulturi

Sayukira jaja realmente estas en todas ^.^

raquel rocio ante tu pregunta de antes se va aclarar mejor luego pero si Seth esta imprimado de Bella

nibynekomata lamento decir algo nuestro sexi vampiro llega a la secuela PERDOOOON jajaj pero llegara y ahí se pondrá todo interesante

angel de acuario

Therezhira

Makiita

mARTITA CORDOBESITA

AkHaNe

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi por cierto me debes seguir tu historia amigaaa jajaja

kuraru-chan ¬¬siendo de mis mas amigas en la vida al menos termia de leer el primer capítulo jaja

**También cree necesario agradecer a todos los que me pusieron en alertas y en historia favorita pero si dejan mensaje no me quejo**

Daianitahh, Ara Firenze Dyaz, Haruhi23, MarielithaCullen, TheLadyCullen, darky1995, lamy-is-86, angel de acuario, btvs22, Naobi Chan, Edyth Saaenz, Bella Jane Cullen Potter, Renny Black, Pxnxiitha, nadiarc22, lagrimas-oscuras, Nyabella, FranSwan, michi nolet, KETSIA, Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan, AkHaNe, lorenamtz, lesley-15, btvs22

**AHH SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA COMO LAS QUIERO PARA ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO JAJAJ BUENO HASTA EL PROXIMO AUNQUE ANTES ACTUALIZO OTRA HISTORIA**


End file.
